Operation: Get FuzzyEyebrows a Girlfriend
by StarElement242
Summary: My secret was never supposed to come out, but suddenly, the whole village of Konoha knows! And what's worse, they're plotting something...Rock Lee x OC! I noticed there weren't many of these, so I decided to write one. Finally COMPLETE! Last Chapter is up
1. Chapter 1: Training

Yo, fellow anime fans! Or...nonexistant anime fans...no one ever reads my fanfics...

Anywho!

This is StarElement242 publishing the first chapter of a new fanfic I like to call:

"Operation Get Fuzzy-Eyebrows a Girlfriend!"

Don't like don't read. Mwahahahaha! I defeat you with my awesome logic!

Mona(imaginary friend): what logic?

Me: shut up and lets do the disclaimer, already!

Mona:...fine...

Me and Mona: "Disclaimer: StarElement242 does not own Naruto or any other characters in said Anime. If she did...well, that goes without saying. Kudos to you, Misashi Kishimoto!

* * *

Chapter 1: Training 

Training. All the time. He was just…training. If the tree he was practicing Tai-jutsu on had been a person, said person would be beaten to a bloody pulp by now. Wait, screw that. Said person would be dead, no beyond dead! Super no-return dead!

Right. I'm supposed to be watching him.

It seemed like that was all he ever did. Kick at that stupid tree and do one million push-ups. Then, if he couldn't do that, he'd do three million squats. If he couldn't do that, he'd do fifteen laps around Konoha…on his hands. If he couldn't do that…he'd go crying to Gai-sensei.

Okay, so that was mean. I guess it was just a joke, I never meant any of it. The truth was, I admired him for it.

Yeah. You heard right. Well, gosh if ya need proof go back up and read it again!

I remember when we were both just becoming ninjas. Barely two years ago. Back then, I wold get discouraged and cry easily. If there were something I had an ounce of trouble on, I would go into my "drama-queen" mode and throw a fit. My teammates couldn't stand me. Not that they could now, but it had gotten better. Yet, this was only because I had met him.

I had to admit I owed Lee a lot. After I saw how hard he worked and how he never gave up, I decided to be like him. I mean, the only thing he had was tai-jutsu, and he still didn't give up. What did I have? Let's see here…nin-jutsu, tai-jutsu, gen-jutsu, some not-too-shabby weapons skills, long brown hair and an average figure, sparkling green eyes, and a signature move, of course. I mean, what in the gosh-forsaken world was I crying about?

I started to change dramatically. I had friends, suddenly. People started actually enjoying my company. Amazing! Looking back, I am beet-red embarrassed about what a crybaby I was. Still, I'm determined to try my hardest and never cry for stupid reasons, and I owe that determination solely to Lee.

As much as I tried to deny any emotion, a habit I'd picked up out of mortification of my past, I had to admit one thing. I loved him. I loved the dang guy and I never even talked to him! I tried to convince myself of the impossibility of my feelings. I tried to tell myself that it was his determination and personality I loved, not him. Then, my stupid, annoying common sense would get in the way and tell me that his personality was, well, him. It's what people love about other people, so if I loved his personality, then I obviously loved him.

Honestly, sometimes my common sense makes me gag.

I tore my mind away from emotion and went back to watching Lee train. He was in the process of telling himself if he couldn't do one thousand sit ups, he would do three thousand jumping jacks. I smirked and felt the ground around me, accidentally touching a leaf and causing it to make a miniscule crackling sound. Immediately, I froze. Lee was a ninja, after all, and he was trained to pick up any signs that an enemy was near, even a sound like the one my precious leaf had just made.

_Wow,_ I thought to myself, as he continued to train making no movement whatsoever to signify he had heard. _I just realized what a pathetic stalker I am._

I was like those creepy forty year-old men on the Internet, pretending they were teenagers. The thought made me sick with myself.

_Thump!_

For a few moments I didn't recognize that something slightly abnormal had happened, even though I was staring right at said abnormal occurrence. Only someone of my stature could manage that. I used to freak out my teachers by staring into space so much they thought I'd passed out with my eyes open or something. Right! Back to Lee!

Well, there ya go. He finally did it. Lee managed to work himself so hard that he'd fainted. These were my subconscious thoughts, but I acted on my conscious ones.

"Fuzzy-brows!" I squealed, emerging from my hiding place and dashing over to him. His face was pale and covered in sweat. Just to be sure, I lifted his right eyelid. Sure enough, his iris and everything were still there, but his body made no reaction to the fact that his eye was being forced open.

_Well, he's not dead. This was bound to happen._ There goes my sub-conscious again. I still chose not to listen to it. Lee needed help! That was enough for me to risk my life! What are you talking about? I'm not obsessed. What? I'm not! I'm just…passionate…

Slinging Lee's body over my shoulder, I carried him to the hospital as quick as my legs could carry me…and him. It was well passed midnight, but Lee didn't care, so why should the hospital?

"Sakura-san!" I said steadily, but with desperation in my voice. The pink haired Konoichi turned around, clipboard in hand, wearing an inquisitive stare.

"Lee-san?" she questioned, staring at the spandex-covered ninja on my shoulder.

"He worked himself to death," I informed her knowingly. When she started to gasp, I added, "not to _death_! He just fainted. He's not dead." Sakura looked like she might laugh then took Lee from my arms, carrying him off to a hospital room to sleep for the night. When she came back, low and behold, she had some paper work for me to fill out. Yay, paperwork! (Washes mouth out with soap)

"Sakura-san," I piped up as she walked down the hall to check on her patients. She turned and raised an eyebrow. I took a deep breath.

"Could you please not tell Lee-kun that it was me who brought him here?" Sakura looked confused but complied without questioning, which I was grateful for. "Also, can I visit him tomorrow morning?"

"Hai, Menami-san, if he's still here," Sakura answered merrily. "He has a habit of running off and training when he's hurt." I smiled as I remembered the chunnin exams, but I also frowned as I remembered…well, the chunnin exams.

* * *

At five o'clock the next morning, I showed up at the Konoha hospital with a book in hand. My parents were absolutely perplexed when they saw me awake at five o'clock, and even more perplexed when they saw me actually willing to touch…no, _hold_ a book in my hands. There was a perfectly logical explanation for this, but that was to be kept safely inside my heart, or…head, I think…ah, screw it! 

I was worried about Lee, so I didn't get much sleep, even though any rational thought wouldn't have told me he was fine. After lying awake for hours, I'd decided it couldn't wait any longer. Then, there was the matter of the book. It was a last minute precaution on my part in case I couldn't summon up the courage to talk to Lee.

I were running so fast and becoming so nervous that I didn't notice the most important thing needed to enter a building: the door. After smashing into it, lying on the ground for a few minutes, then popping back to my feet like a dandelion, I rushed into the hospital and asked for Lee's room number. The nurse at the help desk certainly took her sweet time looking it up, and I had to focus very hard to stop myself from tapping my foot impatiently. As soon as she gave me the number, I zoomed off down the hall, leaving a blinking nurse in my wake.

The room number, 208, was etched in golden on the door. I stood directly in front of it, my hand shaking, ad I reached slowly for the doorknob. Suddenly I retracted my hand, letting it hand limp at my side. I'd heard voices coming from the room.

"Lee-san, you're awake," Sakura said, keeping her voice to a competent level.

"Sakura-san. How did I get here?" That was Lee's voice, and it relaxed every muscle in my body.

"Someone discovered you unconscious on the training grounds," Sakura replied professionally, and I admired her dearly for coming up with a convincing, true story that wouldn't leave any questions. "You need to pace yourself, Lee-san," Sakura continued. "Stop pushing yourself so hard."

"Sakura…" I noticed Lee's voice was filled with emotion. "Are you worried about me?"

"Who wouldn't be?" Sakura said indifferently, but Lee seemed to interpret this indifference as something else.

"Sakura-san…would you…go on a date with me?" It seemed like a hammer had just been dropped on my head from Mars. I stood stalk-still, a shiver visibly going up my spine. Then, I fainted, conveniently not making any sound.

"Menami-san?" I opened my eyes blearily to see Sakura's face swimming in front of me, clipboard hugged to her chest. Seeing that I was awake, she asked, "are you okay?"

"Hai," I responded faintly, trying to remember what happened. Then, it all came rushing back and I tried my hardest not to faint again.

"What happened?" Sakura inquired curiously.

"Um…" I stammered, daring to ask the question I had in mind. "Did you say yes?"

"Huh?"

"When Lee-kun asked you out, did you say yes?" I repeated.

"Of course not," Sakura answered as though it were humorous. "Wait, were you listening to us?"

"Well, I was going to come in, but…I heard you talking, and…"

"Menami-san…oh my gosh…" Sakura smirked, a gleam appearing in her eye.

"What?" I nearly squeaked, trying to hide the blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"You like him, don't you?" Dang it. Why'd she have to be so smart? Stupid forehead girl.

"Who?" I asked innocently.

"Fuzzy-brows."

Oy. She'd got me there. If she'd have said Lee-san, I could have cleverly told her, "who? That guy that runs the weapons store? Of course not, he's so…gay." Unfortunately, there was only one person in Konoha blessed with the nickname "fuzzy-brows."

"Um…" This time, I couldn't help but let myself blush a little and fidget with my hands.

"You do!" Sakura exclaimed, her face full of mischief.

"Not so loud, Sakura-san!" I told her, turning tomato-red. Sakura's next words were cut off by the sound of the door opening and footsteps carrying someone out of the room.

"Sakura-san?" Lee looked surprised and excited at the same time. Then, his gaze turned to me, and I blushed furiously.

"Who are you?"

That hammer came back and cracked my head open again, this time with a vengeance.

"I'm…Kuro Menami," I said shyly.

"Menami…Menami…" Lee muttered, thinking hard. "Oh! I remember you! You're the crybaby!"

That hammer really had to lay off, I decided, as it hit me again and I felt my head hang in shame.

"Lee-san!" Sakura said angrily.

"No, he's right!" I replied, recovering quickly. "That's usually what people call me. But I prefer Menami-san!" Lee gaped at me. My nickname didn't fit with my personality at all.

"Gomen, Menami-san, I didn't mean to be rude," Lee said, bowing his head, and smiling.

"It's totally fine, I'm used to it!" I said, smiling. "Well, I'm gonna go eat breakfast. Nice to meet you!" On the way out of the hospital, I scolded myself for talking so loud. It was something I inevitably did when nervous.

"Menami-san! Oy! Menami-san!" My teammates came running up to me with cross looks on their faces.

"Hare-san! Kurabo-san!" I said, my face cracking into a smile. My teammates were both boys, and they were the type to tease and poke fun at everything I did.

"Why are you at the hospital?" Kurabo said, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and adjusting his vest importantly.

"Isn't it obvious, Kurabo? She wants to catch a disease!" Hare said, flashing a smile. Kurabo and I sighed. Hare always made jokes that made no sense whatsoever, were rarely funny (mostly just embarrassing) and, still worse, that he thought were hilarious. It should be apparent by now who the smarter of the two is.

"Um, I…I cut my leg on the wall the other day and I thought it was infected! So I thought I'd have it checked out. Well, I've got to get breakfast. See you around!" With that, I trotted off in no particular direction whatsoever.

The boys slowly took their hands away from their ears.

"She was talking extra loud today," Hare noted.

"We both know what that means, right?" Kurabo said mischievously.

"Lee-kun!" they said together, in a high-pitched girlish voice. Immediately after, they went inside the hospital to do whatever damage they could muster.

"Sakura-san!" Kurabo said as soon as he walked in the door, bowing his head respectively. "Is Rock Lee by any chance in here?" Sakura paused in what she was scribbling on her clipboard.

"Yes," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"And did Menami-san come by to see him?" Hare added.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What are you pranksters up to?" she asked suspiciously.

"The usual," said Hare casually. "Trying to destroy Menami's life and what not."

"Oh, no!" Sakura said, jabbing a finger at Hare's chest. "You guys are not going to tell Lee-san that Menami-san likes him. You know she's shy about that sort of thing."

"So you know," Hare said, stroking his chin. "Well, for your information we weren't going to do anything of the sort."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. All we were going to do is tell Lee-san embarrassing secrets of Menami-chan's, such as how when she is PMSing, she's gets really lovey-dovey, just the opposite of what you'd expect." Kurabo smirked.

"That would mortify her!" Sakura retorted.

"Yeah, well she needs to stop caring what people think so much. She needs to get a boyfriend. And some socks." Hare concluded. There we go with the bad jokes again.

"Well, why don't we get her one?" Kurabo said, glasses flashing.

"You mean, play matchmaker?" Hare said, now grinning along with Kurabo.

* * *

Just so ya know, this was originally intended to be a one-shot, but I got carried away... 

(Hare appears)

"Hare!"

"Why did you make my character so...weird and stupid?"

"um..." (takes out magic wand) "I banish you!"

(Hare disapeares in magic cloud of pixie dust)

I don't care if ya rate, I don't care if ya review, just DONT FLAME ME! I'M JUST A LITTLE KID! (crosses fingers behind back)

-StarElement-


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Revealed

Hola! This is StarElement, reporting for duty! i'm excited today, how about you, readers?

(Holds microphone out to audiance) (crickets chirp)

There...(twitch)...there is no audiance...

"I'm youthfully here, Author-san!"

"Leeeeee!"

"Author-san!"

"LEEEE!!!"

"AUTHOR-SAN!"

...and cue sunset...

"Let's do the disclaimer together, Lee!"

"Okay!"

Me and Lee: "Disclaimer: StarElement242 does not own Naruto or any characters from said anime. That lovely right goes to Misashi Kishimoto. I want it!!! (cries)"

* * *

Chapter 2: Secret Revealed 

I sat in the middle of a dense clump of trees, waiting for fuzzy-brows to arrive at the straining area. Sure enough, at seven o'clock, he came in all his youthful glory and set to work immediately. When he performed a truly spectacular jump-kick, I couldn't help but gasp quietly. However, instead of looking around crazily, Lee continued to practice. This was why I was very surprised to feel warm breath on the back of my neck only a few moments later. Lee was standing right behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Lee said, making me shudder. I thought quickly.

"I was looking for a place to train," I lied quickly, putting on a poker face.

I felt the absence of his breath on the back of my neck and turned around, seeing that Lee had backed away.

"Gomen-nasai," Lee apologized, "I'm a little on edge today. I thought you might be an enemy."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Well…I received a fortune cookie at breakfast, even though I had not ordered one! Inside it said 'be aware of your surroundings. There may be someone watching you!' I thought this seemed suspicious, as though someone were trying to warn me!"

"Oh," I said, dumbstruck. A fortune cookie…that could only mean one thing.

"If you're looking for a place to train, why don't we train together?" Lee asked, giving me a thumbs up and a million-dollar smile. You blushed deeply, thinking that this was probably the closest thing to getting asked out you'd ever experienced. It doesn't take a genius to know that I'm pathetic.

"All right!" I answered perhaps a bit too loudly. Lee didn't seem to mind as he led me to the training area and assumed a fighting stance.

_He's going to fight me? _I thought shockingly, not believing my eyes. _I thought he meant exercise or something. Is this what Lee-kun does to everyone he meets?_

Obviously, it was. I mean, it was Lee. What do you expect him to want? A nice friendly chat?

"Here I come," he said, grinning in excitement. My face started to crinkle into a smile as his excitement became contagious.

Lee disappeared from where he was standing. This would have surprised most people, but after years of closely watching him, I knew his moves and just how fast he could perform them.

He reappeared behind me and swung his leg at my feet. I jumped and turned around in midair, throwing a punch at his face, which he dodged by jumping backwards.

I expected Lee to attack again, but he took a five-second break in which he looked towards a sunset that had magically appeared with tears streaming down his face. "Gai sensei, I have found someone strong. I must try my hardest!" he said passionately, gripping his hand into a fist. I waited until he was done to attack again, but he dodged just as easily as I had.

My hands itched to form a seal, but I had already decided to use tai-jutsu only, just to make it fair on Lee. As it turns out, I put a serious handicap on myself. Lee was three-times the tai-jutsu master I was, and he was faster and stronger.

Our fight continued in pretty much the same way. I attacked him, he dodged, he attacked me, I dodged. It was a never-ending cycle, broken only when he made contact. Yeah, that's right. When _he_ made contact. I was never able to land one punch on him.

Time flew by as I realized I was enjoying this thoroughly. It was strange, but it seemed as if Lee and I were actually bonding by doing this. By the time we stopped, it was already dinnertime.

"We'll call it a draw," Lee panted, sitting down cross-legged and attempting to recover. I nodded, giving him a big smile and bowing. Lee looked up at me with wonder in his eyes.

"You haven't even broken a sweat," he noticed, thunderstruck. "We've been fighting for almost twelve hours strait! How can you not be tired?"

I blushed a little, fidgeting again. "Well, I have great endurance," I told Lee, sitting down across from him. "Stamina, defense, and fast recovery are the things I do best. In turn, I suck at everything else." Lee laughed out loud, and wow, did that make me blush.

"Menami-san," Lee said gleefully. "Will you train with me again if you have spare time?"

"Of course I will, Lee-kun!" I said, jumping up excitedly. Lee looked up in surprise and happiness.

"It's the springtime of youth!" he said, once again turning to face a now real sunset with tears streaming dramatically down his cheeks. "Gai-sensei, this will make me strong!" Turning back to me after his little escapade, Lee requested that I rest up.

"Does this mean we'll train together tomorrow, too?" I questioned, eyes glimmering in the sunset. Lee was taken aback when I asked him this. I backed off quickly, thinking I was annoying him, but in truth, he had entirely different reasons.

"Hai, Menami-san!" he said, once again showing me his bright smile.

* * *

We didn't just train together tomorrow. Lee and I spent every spare moment we could acquire sparring together. It seemed he'd enjoyed our first match just as much as I had, and from then on he couldn't get enough. Neither could I. He started calling me his sparring partner, and I soon began to wonder if that was all I'd ever be. 

After one of these rigorous all-day sparring matches, I dragged my feet back towards town, listening to Lee as he commented on said match.

"That jump-kick you did earlier was absolutely beautiful, Menami-san!" he exclaimed, patting me on the back and making me blush.

"Not as good as that jump-kick you did when you split the tree in half," I told him fondly, grinning. It was Lee's turn to blush this time.

"Well, you're getting much better at attacks!" Lee countered. "Soon you'll be as good as me!" He jerked a finger at himself. I noticed his walk also had strut-quality to it.

"Lee-kun! Are you trying to brag?" I teased, grinning mischievously.

"N-n-no!" Lee stammered, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I…I was…" He stopped when he realized I was bent double with laughter out of his reaction. He just stared at me for a moment, then, he smiled slightly.

I heard hushed whispering beside me, and turned to see three people huddled in Ichiraku ramen, their identities hidden by the fabric hanging over the entrance. Lee opened his mouth to say something else, but I silenced him quickly, because I was quite sure I'd heard them say Lee's name.

"It's not like she doesn't have beauty," said a female voice. Sounds made from dishes, cooking and the like were coming from the back of the restaurant, and I couldn't recognize the voice.

"It won't happen," said a stubborn male voice.

"I have a few plans," the female voice snapped back. "I'll tell you now, Lee-san _will_ ask her out."

I stopped listening and turned back to Lee, who was staring at the cloth door hanging, speechless.

"Who are you going to ask out?" I asked in fake curiosity, suppressing my sadness as best I could.

"I…I don't know," he replied truthfully, scratching his head.

"Well, who do you like?" I persisted, a stupid spark of hope setting fire in my heart. _You are just his sparring partner,_ I told myself.

"There are many people I like!" Lee answered cheerfully. "Gai-sensei, my teammates, Neji and Tenten-san, and—"

"Lee-kun! I meant as more than a friend," I laughed, his innocence cheering me up. At least it appeared that he'd never had a girlfriend before; if he had, he would have understood my question.

"I just remembered something! I have to do the laundry! Bye, Menami-san!" He took off in the opposite direction.

Blink.

Blink, blink.

_He's so outspoken, and at the same time he's really shy,_ I thought, my heart fluttering in my chest. My smile remained plastered to my face for a few minutes, then faltered as I remembered what had been discussed at Ichiraku's.

_Of course he was being shy. There's a girl he likes and he's going to ask her out. Why wouldn't he be shy about it?_

That stupid spark of hope had dwindled. First, it was Sakura. Now, it's some other girl. When was I going to be noticed? Aha! I just sounded like an attention-seeking brat. Yay waffles!

I decided to take the long way around to get to my house, which was on the other side of the village. I could have cut right through the middle of the village, but I didn't feel like it. Now was the time for ultimate brooding and depression! Besides, walking made me want to skip, and skipping made me happy!

So I skipped around the village, so caught up in my thoughts that I almost ran into about five people, and also ended up missing my house by a mile. Realizing my stupidity (I was in denial and called it forgetfulness) I started to head back, but then I heard my name being called.

"Menami-san! Oy! MENAMI-SAN!" Ino was running to catch up with me. When she did, I noticed she had a sly grin on her face.

"What's up?" I asked suspiciously, wary of her grin, which refused to leave its place.

"I know," she told me, a dangerous gleam in her eye.

"Know what?" I asked, inching backwards out of fear.

"Well, let's see here…"

She started singing at the top of her voice:

"MENAMI AND LEE-KUN SITTING IN A TREE! K – I – S – S – I – N –"

I clamped my hand over her mouth, feeling like I would faint if Lee had heard that. I'd like it much better, in fact, if a horde of dancing bananas started singing "la kucaracha."

"Jeez, Ino! What are you doing?" I hissed, looking around and discovering I had everyone on the street's attention. They stared for what seemed like a long, long, long, long (they get it!) time, then went back to their obviously very busy lives.

"You do like him, don't you?" She asked, peeling my hand from where it was muffling her voice.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked, horrified.

"Well, Sakura-san decided she needed some help with setting you two up, so she went to Neji-kun and Tenten-san for help, and then I ran into Tenten-san and she told me!" Ino explained, acting like it was no big deal.

"Does anyone else know?" I said hurriedly, hoping with all my heart.

"Not that I know of," Ino replied, placing a finger on her lips in thought.

"Good—" I began.

"But once it hits Naruto," Ino cut me off, "you can be sure the whole village will know in a matter of seconds. Maybe even the whole country." My eyes opened wide when I realized she was right. "Don't worry, though," she consoled. "Sakura knows better than to tell Naruto."

* * *

"Can you believe it? Fuzzy-brows actually has an admirer!" Sakura squealed excitedly. "Naruto, you won't tell anyone, right?" 

"Of course not, Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned, revealing fox-like teeth.

* * *

Bad Naruto! (kicks Naruto and sends him flying) 

(starts singing)

Home! Home on the range! Where the cattle and buffalo play!

Lee: (covers his ears)

Naruto: Those aren't even the words!

Me: How would you know? You're japanese!

Naruto: If I'm japanese, how can you understand me?

Me:...(sweatdrop)...Hey! I thought i sent you flying! Something's wrong here...

-StarElement-


	3. Chapter 3: Playing With Affections

Wazzup? Dis is Ulla! If you got it, flaunt it!

(Gets frightened stares from non-existant audience)

(Garaa enters)

Fangirls: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! GARAA-SAMA! WE LOVE YOU!!

Me: (cowers under desk)

Garaa: Yo, Author chick. Why aren't I in this fanfic?

Me:...please don't kill me! (squeaks)

Fangirls: (angry glares)

Me: Okay! (gathers up courage) You aren't in this fanfic because this is about Lee and a character of my own creation, and if you were in this, the world would turn into a banana. Now hurry up and do the disclaimer!

Garaa: (glares) Fine. "Disclaimer: StarElement242 does not own Naruto or any characters in said Anime. If she did, I probably wouldn't have been created..."

(goes to sulk in corner)

Here it is, all of my addoring non-existant fans! (Goes to comfort Garaa, and is takled by fangirls and torn to shreds)

* * *

Chapter 3: Playing With Affection 

"You want me to train with the team today?" I gazed at them in a stupor; convinced it was a dream. "Why?"

"Adding more youth to our team can only make it youthfully better!" Gai cried majestically. "Come, and let us feel the sweat of hard work!" Neji and Tenten were standing beside Gai, looking as though they would really rather be digging a hole or something like that. Gai had dragged them into his plan to get Lee and me together, of which I was sadly unaware.

The famous training I'd heard all about lived up to its reputation. Working with Gai's team really made me see why they were such excellent ninja. Stopping to take a break only once before lunch, they worked non-stop, and if they slacked off, Gai would "encourage" them to try harder, which usually involved physical contact.

After lunch, Gai announced a special training exercise for us, which he'd been hinting at all through our meal. "Tenten, Neji, and myself will be on one team, and Menami-san and Lee will be on another. However, there is a catch. We will be only focusing on one of you two, and it is our job to figure out who the real target is and protect only that person. Put all of your passion into defending her – I mean, that person, with your life! Feel the youth flowing through you!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee responded loudly.

"Ready, set, begin!"

Well, as obvious as it already was, I'll fill in a bit. I was to be the target and Lee was supposed to protect me. He figured this out after a couple minutes, when he noticed the slight difference in the amount of attacks I was receiving compared with him. He told me to do whatever he ordered from then on and not to worry about him. I had to think that he'd make a great leader, especially on a mission where leadership was demanded.

However, Gai's intention was to make Lee go farther than he had to for training because of his undying love for me. This didn't exactly happen.

Instead I wound up in the hospital after being hit too near a vital spot by a sharply aimed shuriken from Tenten. Lee could have blocked it, of course, but I got the feeling he expected me to dodge on my own, and I of course had been distracted by the way he had carried my to safety only a few moments before. As of the present, I was beginning to become intolerable – even to myself! I couldn't be gushing over someone who probably now thought I was a wimp.

"Are you okay, Menami-san?" Tenten asked politely, looming over my hospital bed apologetically and making me want to disappear into my pillow.

"No harm was meant," Neji said after a pause, reluctant to say anything at all in the first place.

"I hope you will make a full recovery!" Gai said, giving me a thumbs up and a smile I could just imagine making a "ping" sound. Lee stood next to Gai, not saying anything. Gai punched him in the head in what was supposed to be an inconspicuous manner.

"Gomen, Menami-san. I slacked off on my training. I promise it will not happen again!" he proclaimed, then tuned to leave.

_His…training. That was all I would ever be._

* * *

I decided to sleep off some hours and was surprised when I awoke to a giant bouquet of flowers sitting on the windowsill. The tag read: "To Menami-san with love. –Lee." 

My heart stopped beating as I read the fourth word about ten times over to myself. It, however, began to beat again when I heard giggling behind the curtain drawn around my bed. The giggling stopped, or was suppressed, I couldn't tell which, but I knew something was up.

Sneaking as quietly as I could out of bed, I stepped over to the curtain and flung it open. What I saw made me gasp in awe.

It appeared that every girl or woman in Konoha that was somehow affiliated with Shinobi was now gathered around my bed, some of them giggling, and others, having noticed I was watching, gaped at me, trying their best to look innocent.

_Even Tsunade-sama is here_, I thought, standing there as though I'd been struck by lightning, then frozen solid. For there she was: the fifth Hokage was standing behind Sakura with an impassive look on her face. Still, the gleam in her eyes gave it away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a little to harshly, I realized when some of them looked worried.

"We were simply waiting to hear your reaction to the flowers and note," Ino blurted out, going into a fit of giggles shortly afterwards.

"Wait a minute," I said, narrowing my eyes. "You sent me this didn't you?" The vase of flowers was cold on my palm when I held it up beside me.

"What would make you think that?" Sakura retorted.

"Because, Miss Pink, this is your handwriting!" I explained, displaying the note.

"Oh!" Sakura blushed deeply. "We may have had something to do with it…"

"Why would you do this? Are you trying to tease me?" I asked, concerned.

"Of course not!" Sakura snapped back. "We're just trying to help you out! I thought maybe that if you thought he loved you, you might have the courage to ask him out on a date."

"Hey, that was my idea!" said a voice from the back of the crowd.

"How do you all know about this?" I inquired, eyeing the group of Konoichi.

"It was all Naruto's fault!" Sakura said immediately. "He's the one who told everyone!"

"Who told him?"

"Shut up, Ino Pig!"

"Does Lee-kun know?" I asked shyly, fidgeting once again with my hands. The crowd shook their heads and I breathed deeply. "Don't tell him, no matter what."

* * *

I'd really gotten myself into a mess this time. It seemed that Sakura wasn't lying when she told me Naruto had blabbed to everyone in the village, because I was now getting strange looks everywhere I went. From the boys, it was looks that said "what kind of drug are you on?" or "I can't believe Lee got a babe before I did!" From the girls it was like this: "You are way out of his league," "what do you see in him," and my personal favorite, "he's so…girly. Even Naruto would be better!" 

About one fourth of the people who knew and actually cared were also trying to set us up. That made for strength in numbers.

By the time I'd recovered and was allowed to go home, four girls under the transformation jutsu to look like Lee had already ambushed me. I was also sent three more bouquets, from "Lee-kun", all of them containing different handwriting.

On the streets, I was winked at, smiled at, jostled by, smirked at, and pulled to the side for questioning. Whatever they were trying to pull, I decided a lot time ago not to fall for it.

Any other attempts included telling me things he had said (untruthfully), and trying to make "getting us together" an official mission or something like that. And one more thing.

* * *

"This is 'Future Hokage' reporting to Sakura-chan, come in, Sakura-chan!" 

"Naruto, why don't I get to have a nickname? And what's with the walkie-talkies?"

"They bring out the sense of adventure. Let's see, you're nickname will be…I know! How about 'Sexy in Pink' or someth—" Sakura's hand reached out of the Walkie-talkie and slapped Naruto with hurricane force.

"S-s-sorry, Sakura-chan."

"Get ready, Naruto, here they come!"

Naruto ran for his life from the alleyway he was hiding in as Sakura emerged from one that was only a block behind. They had practiced this already, so nothing could go wrong.

"Get back here, Naruto-kun!" Sakura screamed with fake anger. Naruto pretended to look scared as he ran at top speed down the street, Sakura right on his tail. I was somewhere ahead of them, and turned to see what all the commotion was. Naruto was heading strait for me, his excitement masked by the look of terror on his face. It looked like he was going to run strait into me, but he stopped right in front of me. I was so confused that I just stood there, feeling like a ladybug watching from the sidelines, unnoticed by anyone.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, pulling back her fist and preparing to punch. Before her fist made contact, however, Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke, sending Sakura's fist strait into me.

I was thrown backwards by the mere force of it, surprised by how strong Sakura had gotten, but then realized how much it was going to hurt tomorrow. Expecting to land on the ground, I was surprised to find that I'd never landed. Instead, I was flying through the air, held tightly in someone's arms.

"Lee-kun!" I gasped, breath vanishing from my lungs. There he was – my beautiful savior, holding me bridal-style as we descended to the ground.

"Are you all right, Menami-san?" he asked, looking into my eyes with deep concern.

"Hai, Lee-kun," I answered, struggling to hold down the blush that would surely have my face covered in a matter of minutes.

"You must be more careful! I will miss my sparring partner if she were to get hurt!" I felt tears come to my eyes and quickly covered them up by putting on a gigantic smile.

"I will!" I said, waving to him. "See you around!" I tore off down the street, headed in no particular direction whatsoever.

I couldn't be crying over something as stupid as this. I already knew I would never be anything more than his sparring partner, so why was I getting so upset?

* * *

The next day, after having a slight victory on their mission, the girls (and a couple of boys) of Konoha had gathered in a cute little café a couple blocks from Ichiraku's. Everyone was filled with new determination when the news from Sakura and Naruto had come. The story of what had happened yesterday was told over and over again, as hearts filled every set of eyes in the café. 

"Though I admit our plan worked very well," Sakura announced to everyone, holding their rapt attention with ease, "This was the first one to actually work, so I've decided that we should shift our target. Instead of trying to get Menami-san to ask Lee-san out, we should do just the opposite! Lee-san is much bolder than Menami-san, and will surely be easier to convince!" Everyone in the restaurant clapped and cheered, all of them forming plans in their heads already. Sakura, however, added, "just remember the most important thing of all. Menami-san forbids us to tell him of her feelings, and we must respect that! Commence operation 'Get Fuzzy-Eyebrows a Girlfriend!'" A spandex-dressed ninja smiled in the back of the room.

* * *

Lee: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH! Who is this mysteriously youthful person? Is it me? It is, right! It's me! 

Me: Lee-kun, that would ruin the whole story. Besides, can't you get enough of yourself? This whole story is about you!

Lee: (puppy dog eyes of doom!)

Me: Ah! Must not look! Ah! I looked! Ooooh. Pretty...

-StarElement-


	4. Chapter 4: Mistakes of the Past

Greetings, earthlings! This is StarElement242. That's right! I'm back to plague the earth!

So, people, how do you like the story so far?

(silence.)

There…(twitch)…still isn't any audience!!!! (sits in a corner to sulk)

Hinata: I'm here, author-san!

Me: Hinata-chan! You're so NICE!!! Wait, you're not even in my story. Why are you here?

Hinata: Your flyer said there would be free cookies…

Me: Omigosh! The cookies! (cookies are burning in the oven at home)

Hinata: "Disclaimer: StarElement242 does not own Naruto or any characters in said Anime. And she makes excellent cookies!"

Me: Hinata, those aren't cookies…(sweatdrop)

Hinata: W-wh-what are they, then?

Me: My pet turtles! The one you're eating is called Tama-chan, and that one over there is Suki-san, and the big yellow stuffed one is Poko-san, and…

Hinata: (faints)

* * *

Chapter 4: Mistakes of the Past

Gai had been very motivated by Sakura's speech, and decided to take some personal interest in the wonderfully (cough) named operation. He would drop some hints to Lee and try to weasel his way into convincing his star pupil to ask out Menami.

Currently, Lee and I were training in our special spot, where he'd first discovered me hiding among the trees. I was surprisingly winning right now, having landed a bone-breaking punch a few moments earlier.

"C'mon, Lee-kun! I expected a better fight than this!" I called, standing on a high branch while looking down at the crouching figure on the ground. _What was he doing? _I wondered. He'd been crouching in his spot for at least a minute now. Then, it hit me. He was resting.

I had been under the impression that he was waiting for me to attack, because that was a habit of his. He probably anticipated I would think that, too. In reality, he was recovering from the long hours we'd spent training, and I knew he would have new strength if I didn't attack soon.

It was already too late.

As soon as I jumped down from the tree, Lee disappeared and showed up again behind me, kicking me hard in the back of the head. When that kick was through, he came around to my front and punched my directly in the stomach. Kick. Punch. Back-fist. Knife-hand. Punch. Kick. It went on like that for what seemed like forever, until Lee decided that I'd had enough and stopped, watching as I landed limply on the ground in front of him.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei?" Gai came running out of the trees, kneeling at my side and slinging my arm over his shoulders. He picked me up and set me down on a nearby stump, making sure I had enough strength to hold up my head before he let me go.

"How could you do such a thing," Gai exclaimed dramatically, "to a beautiful flower like Menami-san!"

"We were training, Gai-sensei—"

"Silence, Lee!" Gai pulled back his fist aggressively and socked Lee in the face; Lee stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

"Lee!" Gai said in regret, tears starting to flow.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee said back.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!

"**Lee!"**

"**Gai-sensei!"**

"_Lee!"_

"_Gai-sensei!"_

"_**Lee!"**_

"_**Gai-sensei!"**_

"_**LEE!"**_

"_**GAI-SENSEI!"**_

"_**LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"_**GAAIIII-SENSEEEEEEEEIIIIII!!!!!!!"**_

_Me: Menami-saaaaaaan!!!!_

Gai-sensei and his student performed their usual special sunset hug (mind you, it's lunchtime), and returned to normal…(okay, so normal's not exactly the word to be used in the same sentence with 'Lee' or 'Gai-sensei'…)

"Menami-san, those injuries from Lee look pretty bad!" Gai announced, trying to pull off an intelligent look. "I think you should call it quits for today and get some rest!"

"But I'm not tired," I told him, waving my arms. "And I'm not even injured! I've already healed!"

"No you're not! You're on the brink of death! Now get out of here and rest, youthful one!" Gai commanded, kicking me like a soccer ball and sending me flying all the way to my house.

"Who will I train with now!" Lee panicked, looking around the forest as if someone would magically fall out of a tree.

"Lee!" Gai called, and Lee came running up at once, saluting.

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee, there comes a time in a youthful man's life when he must make a choice," Gai said, putting his arm around Lee's shoulders. "He must either continue on the path of eternal hardship to achieve his true desires, or stop to admire the flowers along the way. Now, most would say here, 'don't dilly-dally!' But Lee, you are the green beast of Konoha! Not little red riding hood! Now, go out there and dilly-dally!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei—wait a second. What?" Lee looked up at his sensei with confusion in his eyes.

"Do you not understand, Lee?" Gai looked dramatically down at his student. "These beautiful words of mine have failed to get through to you!"

"I'm sorry, Gai-sensei! Please explain once again!" Lee requested with hopeful eyes.

"These are probably the first and last time you will hear me say these words, Lee, so cherish the moment. Now, STOP TRAINING ALL THE TIME AND GET YOURSELF A GIRLFRIEND!"

Lee blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"Gai-sensei, I only wish I could!" Lee responded heartily. "The truth is, the girl I wish to gain the affections of refuses to go on a date with me!"

"Oh, and who might that youthful person be?" Gai asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Her name is Sakura-chan, and she is as beautiful as—"

Gai fell over backwards.

"Lee! Your youth will escape if you spend too much time on Sakura-san! Pick someone else more in your sights. How about Menami-san?" Lee was about to say something back, but stopped himself in his tracks, as if words had evaporated from his mouth.

"I can't date Menami-san," Lee mumbled, refusing to look at anything but the dirt on the ground.

"Why not?" Gai asked, suddenly worried about his pupil.

"I…well, I…"

"You can tell me, Lee! I promise I won't tell anyone!" Gai said, thumping himself in the chest with his fist.

"Hai, Gai-sensei. It's just that…I know it is not my place to be picky, but I have always imagined the type of girl who understood my feelings, and who understood what it was like to be expected to fail, to overcome great hardships. Menami-san…she is strong, but naturally so. No one can achieve the kind of fitness she has through hard work alone." There was silence for a moment, which was extremely rare between the famous duo of weirdness because of how loud they both were.

"Lee, I don't know if you know this, but Menami-san was once very…sensitive."

"I know, Gai-sensei. She cried at every little thing that happened. How can I respect someone like that, who gives up every time something goes wrong?"

"Lee, you fool! Don't you remember when you thought you would never make it!" Lee's breath caught. He did remember. Gai-sensei had believed in him, though, and he had changed for the better.

"Hai, Gai-sensei! But I was never as bad as she was! She had more opportunities than I did! She never had to work as hard as I did! I can never get emotionally close to someone like that."

"Lee…HOW DARE YOU!" Gai punched Lee in the back of the head and Lee fell off of the stump he was sitting on, landing, twitching unhealthily, on the ground below. "Insulting Menami-san like that when you don't even know anything about her!"

"I know plenty about Menami-san! We are training companions!"

"Lee, that's not what I'm talking about. For example, what's her favorite color?"

"…"

"You see? Now, if you'll let me continue." Gai cleared his throat. "When Menami-san took the academy finals, she passed with flying colors, but still, the Village refused to let her become a ninja. They told her that she was too immature to handle the stress of being a real ninja, and they tried to force her to give up on becoming a ninja by force."

"What?" Lee said in shock, horrified. He could understand why the village would do that, but still…

"However, Menami-san refused to give up. She tried her best, and eventually convinced the village to let her become a ninja. Her issues still weren't resolved, though. She still was crying at all times, getting discouraged easily. Then, miraculously, she started to rapidly change. Her teammates described it as her waking up one day and being a completely different person. When asked, she answered that she'd been inspired. Lee, don't you see? She's just like you. You were both inspired to change for the better."

"Gai-sensei…I apologize…I had no idea. I knew she used to cry a lot, but…"

"I understand. Just remember, she's a real person, not just some training tool." Gai said with a finalizing tone and left Lee to think.

"I think I really got through to him!" Gai said aloud to himself while walking in the streets of Konoha, which accomplished nothing accept getting people to stare at him.

Meanwhile, Lee was back at the training site, dwelling in the loss of his training partner for the day.

* * *

Now you know why they call him _Rock_ Lee. He's denser than a rock.

Lee: Author-san! That was mean!

Me: Ah! Lee! Not the puppy dog eyes of doom again! (hides under desk)

-sushi…I mean, StarElement-


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission

Konichiwa!

Sakura: (twitch) you spelled it wrong...

Me: How can i spell it wrong when it's a Japanese word written in english?

Sakura: easily...for you...

Me: (angry-face) just do the disclaimer...

Sakura: "Disclaimer: StarElement242 does not own Naruto or any characters in said Anime. That's because nobody pwns me! CHA!"

Me: 'cept Sasuke.

Sakura: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! SASUKE!!!! (runs out of the room crying)

Sasuke: That stupid girl...

Me: Die, Power-freak! (kills Sasuke with chainsaw) (gets killed by fangirls)

* * *

Chapter 5: The Mission

"Tsunade-sama, this is Kuro Menami, reporting for duty!" I announced after stepping into the Hokage's office to receive my next mission. "What did you want me to – Lee-kun?" Lee turned around and looked at me. First he looked surprised, then happy, and then he gave me the weirdest look of all. No one had ever given me that look before…it made my heart pound.

"I'm assigning you both a mission to escort a little girl to the town of Kurabo in the rice country, where you will deliver her to her mother."

_Kurabo? What is with the writer? She can't come up with a name so she uses my teammate?_

"She is a runaway child, so this is a C-ranked mission for possible attempted escapes and bandit attacks. You are to leave in an hour. Good luck!" Lee and I saluted the Hokage and turned to leave. As I turned, I noticed a new addition to her room. A roughly carved statue of the Buddha was sitting in the corner of the room, and seemed a little out of place. What was more, when I looked at it, I could have sworn the statue started to sweat nervously.

Once I was out of the room, the statue disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and in it's place, Gai stood smiling and giving the thumbs up to no one in particular.

"I'm telling you, Tsunade-sama, it is perfect!" he said confidently. "During this mission, they will definitely fall for each other!"

At the gates, Lee and I were handed a child who already made me nervous. She had blonde hair, braided in pigtails, and was dressed in overalls that made her look like a farmer. Her shoes were scuffed badly and looked many sizes too small for her. This child could be trouble.

And she was.

* * *

"Hey! Ninja chick! Get me some food, I'm hungry!"

"My name's not 'ninja-chick,' it's Menami-san."

"Menami-san! What a stupid name! At least my parents named me something decent! Allow me to introduce the beautiful Torii-chan!"

"Hello, Torii-chan!" Lee said in an effort to be polite. Torii made a face.

"Who are you?" She stuck up her nose. "What is with that outfit? You look like a walking cucumber! And your eyebrows look like they might come alive and eat something! Why do I have to get stuck with someone like you? Yo! Ninja-chick! Where's my food?" My eyebrow twitched.

"There is no food out here unless you're a cow!" you said angrily, looking around the fields of grass. Torii started crying.

"Waaaah! The ninja chick is mean!" she whined, going over to Lee. "What are you doing? Tell her to be nicer!"

"Menami-san," Lee mumbled hesitantly, "maybe you should be a little more nice—"

"What are you doing!" Torii squealed. "Just because I'm a little girl doesn't mean I can't defend myself! I'm not some weakling that has to be protected!" Then, just to prove her point, Torii jumped up and kicked me in the head.

"Hey, you brat! What was that for!"

"Ouch! Your head hurt my foot! Make it better!"

"_My _head hurt – oh, for Pete's sake…"

"You guys are walking too fast! I can't keep up! You think it's okay to discriminate me by walking fast just because I'm a child and I can't walk as fast as you!"

"What? No, that's not it at all!"

"Shut up! Where's my food?"

The next morning, when everyone was awake and Torii was already complaining about how much I snored, I retrieved a piece of rope from by pack and fingered it.

"What's that for?" Torii asked. "Is it breakfast? 'Cause the eggs you guys made were disgusting, and I need something like this to wash the taste out of my mouth."

"I'll be glad to help you there," I said. Torii spent the rest of the trip tied up and slung over my shoulder. When her parents asked, we told them it was for disguising her as a prisoner. Luckily, they were rather dense, so they believed every word. Plus, while Torii was tied up, there was finally some peace and quiet, which gave Lee and I a chance to talk a lot.

* * *

On the way back, the only real action on this mission occurred.

"Look, when jellyfish rule the world, you let me know and I'll grant pigs magical flying powers. Until then, just sit back and watch as zombies plot to take over the world," Lee ranted.

Yeah…one of our stranger conversations.

"Hey, you!" We both looked at the road ahead and observed two bandits blocking our path. One was holding a club, a weapon that matched his exterior. The other was wielding a katana, but looked very poorly skilled with it.

"Give us your money!" The one with the club grunted. Both Lee and I relaxed. These two obviously had no idea how to ambush someone. So why did they look so…calm?

In the blink of an eye, I was being held tightly, a knife pressed against my throat and a rough hand over my mouth.

"Give us your money, or the girl gets it!"

"Calm down, now," Lee muttered, backing up and reaching inside his pack, drawing out his wallet. "This is all I have, take it or leave it. Please do not hurt the fair maiden, though." He threw it on the ground in front of the man holding me.

_What is Lee-kun doing? Why doesn't he beat these guys up? And…fair maiden? Ugh…

* * *

_

"Lee-kun, what happened back there?" I asked nervously. "Why didn't you take those guys?"

"I wanted to avoid the slightest chance of a casualty on this mission. Besides, that was just my travel money. I keep more at home!" It was like he expected me to be impressed by how much money he had.

"You didn't have to do that!" I protested. "I put the mission before my life, and although it wasn't part of the mission, we could have at least fought them!"

"Why are you getting so upset, Menami-san? Is this really the thanks I get for being worried about you?"

Silence.

"You were…you…were worried about me?" I murmured quietly, blushing.

Lee stopped walking and turned around to face me. "Menami-san? Do you have a fever or something?" Lee put his hand on my forehead, checking my temperature.

_OMG! He's just as dense as Naruto! Who knew?_

"I'm all right," I said quickly, my ears turning red. I removed his hand and began to walk very fast, so that I was soon walking at a running pace.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked, running to keep up with me. I blushed again and tried to think of an excuse for making myself look like an idiot. Then, I thought of Lee's excuse for constantly looking like an idiot.

"Training!" I said boisterously. "Walking really fast will improve your running speed!" Fire appeared in Lee's eyes.

"I've never thought of it that way! Amazing! THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH IS FANTASTIC, GAI-SENSEI!"

"I think we should stop here for the night," Lee suggested that evening, when you were still a day's travel from Konoha. I agreed with an energetic nod and began to pitch the tent while Lee tried to find something edible. That meant, for dinner, we feasted on grass salad, which caused me to throw up an hour later.

We switched off between guard duty every four hours, and at exactly midnight it was my turn. The stars were twinkling in the endless sky, undisturbed by anything, and it gave me a very peaceful feeling. This was interrupted, however, by something Lee said.

"The cockroaches! Ah! Neji, please tell them to stop throwing peanut butter at me!"

I snorted, not daring to imagine what Lee was dreaming about. Next, though, he said something else, which made me subconsciously question whether or not he was slightly A.D.D.

"Menami-san…what are you doing?" Lee was still asleep – out like a light, so he could only be dreaming. "What was that? No, don't be embarrassed…you're beautiful…"

_What?_ I think I nearly stopped breathing, and almost had to claw at my throat to get my lungs working again. _He just called me…beautiful…and—wait. What if he was dreaming about something perverted? The idiot! _I had to use all of my willpower to stop myself from strangling fuzzy eyebrows.

* * *

It had been about two days since I'd gotten back to the village with Lee-kun, and since then, I'd been asked to repeat every event that happened over the short time I'd been gone. I was growing rather tired of it, truthfully.

I climbed groggily out of bed and glanced around my room, spotting something red out of the corner of my eye. It was my calendar. I stood up and walked across the room to get a closer look, then gasped in horror. I had a certain time period circled, and it was marked to start tomorrow.

Usually during these times, I would make as little physical contact as possible to avoid exposing my…strange self to people, but on this particular day, I'd promised to train with Lee. I could already feel my mind clouding over…

* * *

Wow...creepy (twitches)

Menami: what are you gonna do to me? (threatens with kunai)

Me: Nothing to worry about, Menami-chan.

Menami: (twitch) you didn't answer my question...

Me: Okay fine! You're gonna learn to fly, fly to Lee's house, and have cookies! Happy!

Menami: ...

-StarElement-


	6. Chapter 6: Day of Reckoning

(Jumps up and down)

I'm running out of greetings, okay?

Kakashi: (appears in a cloud of smoke)

Me: What are you doing here? Why do all these characters that aren't even in my story keep popping up all over the place??!

Kakashi:...

Me: What?

Kakashi: What's with the title of this chapter?

Me: what? Day of Reckoning? Dunno, I'd heard the name somehwere before and thought it matched the chapter. To tell the truth, I don't even know what Reckoning means, I just thought it sounded dark and dangerous. Not that tha's what the chapter will be!

Kakashi: You should have named it Icha Icha-

Me: Ah! NO PORN, Kakashi. This is T-rated! Get your mind out of the gutter once in a while, eh? Oh, and do the disclaimer.

Kakashi: "Disclaimer: StarElement242 does not own Naruto or any characters in said Anime. (sighs) It's only because she's lazy..."

Me: Turtle pets of doom! (My pet turtles attack Kakashi)

* * *

Chapter 6: Day of Reckoning

Usually during these times, I would make as little physical contact as possible to avoid exposing my…strange self to people, but on this particular day, I'd promised to train with Lee. I could already feel my mind clouding over…

When Lee arrived at the training area, he immediately hid his face and turned the color of a tomato. I wasn't dressed in my usual ninja attire – far from it. What I had on today gave Lee the right to blush: I was wearing a red miniskirt and a sports bra, my hair done up in curls and a few braids. I was also wearing…yep, you guessed it. Hooker boots. Fishnet stockings topped the whole thing off, while I stood there, leaning against a training post in the sexiest pose I knew.

"Lee-kun," I said in my best seduction voice. "You're here. Come closer, Lee-kun…"

Lee's knees seemed to be made of jelly, so he couldn't imagine how they possibly managed to move, but his legs seemed to have a mind of their own and he began to head strait for me. I met him half way and put my hands lightly on his shoulders.

"Lee-kun…will you…go out with me?"

"Menami-san, what's (gulp) wrong with you? Why are you dressed like that?" Lee managed to blurt out.

"Lee-kun…you don't want to go out with me?" I said, my eyes watering in a perfect puppy-dog pout.

"No, wait!" he said. It was too late, though, as I started to cry loudly, tears streaming from my eyes in torrents that could flood Konoha. "Okay, I'll go out with you!" Lee yelled over my crying.

"Yippee!" I squealed, my eyes drying at once. I locked my arms around Lee's neck and pressed myself up against him. He had trouble walking but didn't say anything in fear of making me cry again.

"Hey, Lee-kun?" I said sweetly.

"Y-yes?"

"Am I pretty?"

"Um…uh…that is…y-yes?" Lee was sweating now, so terribly afraid of making me cry again that he was almost speechless.

"Tell me how pretty…" I gazed into his eyes expectantly.

"Um…well, you're…prettier than…a flower?" That had to be the lamest excuse for sweet-talk I'd ever heard, and I hadn't heard much. However, considering the state I was in, it wouldn't have made a difference if he'd recited a Shakespeare-equivalent poem of love. To me it all sounded the same.

"You're so sweet, Lee-kun! I could just hug you forever!" Lee wore a troubled expression. What in the world could be going on with me today?

* * *

Walking down the streets of Konoha had to be the most humiliating thing Lee had ever done (or, so he thought). Literally everyone was staring at Lee and I, and where Lee was looking around nervously, his eyes the size of dinner plates, I was smiling like an innocent kitten at everyone we passed.

"Listen, Menami-san," Lee said seriously when he couldn't take it anymore. "I like you, a lot, but—"

"Don't worry Lee-kun! I LOVE YOU TOO!" If anything before that hadn't gotten the whole street's attention, this did.

"I never said that!" Lee objected.

"You mean…you don't…love me…?" I asked, tears brimming in my eyes.

"Oh boy…" Lee sighed.

"Menami-san!" a voice called from down the street. I observed Kurabo and Hare dashing towards me, twin smiles gracing their features. Lee sighed in relief, wiping sweat that had gathered on the back of his neck.

"You two finally did it, huh?" Hare exclaimed, smiling cheekily. "So which one made the first move?"

"That would be Menami-san," Lee said pathetically, pointing a finger at the clinging parasite attached to him. Hare gaped at me.

"Teehee!" I said, still keeping my adorable kitty smile. "Hey, you're kinda cute," I said suddenly, staring at Hare as though seeing him in a whole new light. Hare blushed deeply and backed away.

"Wait a second!" my teammate said suddenly, hit by a stroke of inspiration. "Yo! Kurabo, what's the day today?"

"It's the twentieth of June," Kurabo answered simply. "It was supposed to be very nice day today."

He stopped talking very suddenly and turned to look at Hare, seeming to be scared out of his mind.

Hare tore me from Lee's neck and took my left arm, while Kurabo took my right. They dragged me, kicking and screaming back to my house, leaving a very confused Lee standing in the middle of the street.

* * *

"Guess we'll have to stay here for the whole day," Hare sighed, gesturing to the calendar. "It's her time to shine, all right." More bad jokes...Hare would never learn.

"Dang it," Kurabo mumbled.

"Hey, Kurabo-kun," I said, crawling closer to him on the couch like a cat would to its master. "Hold me, please?" My eyes shone in the lamplight, causing my face to become irresistibly cute. Kurabo lightly cursed under his breath and reluctantly wrapped his arms around me. I purred and snuggled closer to him.

"Now, kiss…me?" I turned my face towards him and attempted to kiss him.

"Hare-san…a-a little help here, please!" Kurabo groaned, trying to hold me away from him.

"No way, this is too much fun!" Hare said, rolling wildly around on the floor in laughter.

"Hare-san," I said suddenly, setting my sights on him. "You'll kiss me, won't you?" I dropped to the floor and crawled over to him. When he tired to escape, I pinned him with my elbow, leaning my head towards his.

"Waaah! Kurabo, help me!" Kurabo smirked contently.

An hour later, I was curled up on Hare's lap as he, at my request, stroked my hair lovingly. Eventually, he too fell asleep, and Kurabo drifted off shortly afterwards. I knew this was my one and only chance to escape.

* * *

Kurabo opened his eyes slightly, looking around groggily. Hare was sleeping on the couch, and I was…GONE!

"Wake up, you dimwit!" Kurabo screamed at Hare. When Hare continued to sleep, drool coming out of his mouth, Kurabo picked him up by the shoulders and shook him vigorously.

"Eh, Kurabo?" Hare's eyes opened slightly. "What's up?"

Kurabo kicked him into the ceiling. "You."

"Lee-kuuuuuuun!!!" Lee's ears twitched. He knew that voice. I came running down the street at top speed, chasing after my love.

"Me-Menami…san?" Lee asked, daring to peek around behind him. He looked too late, as I plowed him down on my path of love. (Path of…Love? Someone was high when they wrote this…)

"Lee-kun! I'M SO SORRY!" I ran back to his side, pulling him into a suffocating hug and crying dramatic tears.

"I'm fine!" Lee squeaked, struggling against my grip. When he finally broke through it, Lee made a break for it, not caring who he knocked down on the way.

"Lee-kun…PLAYING HARD TO GET! THAT IS SOOOOOOOO ROMANTIC!!!!"

"She's gotta be around here somewhere," Kurabo murmured, crouching in an alleyway with Hare behind him, looking around for me urgently. They could only blink, however, when Lee shot past the alley with me hot on his heels, crying out his name.

"There she is!" Kurabo said, pulling out a Kunai knife and racing after me.

"Wait, Kurabo! What are you doing with that knife? Don't be rash!" Hare began to chase after Kurabo to stop him from killing me.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was out buying her daily cup of Sake at a liquor store. She handed the man some yen and, whistling, sipped her Sake heartily. As soon as she walked out the door, she was almost run down by four people.

"Menami-san! Please get a hold of yourself!" cried the green blur that was Lee.

I was running after Lee, saying, "I LOVE YOU LEE-KUN!"

Tsunade blinked, wondering if she'd heard right. If she had, operation 'Get fuzzy-eyebrows a girlfriend' was going much better than anyone could have hoped for.

"Come back here, wench!" Kurabo followed me, holding the Kunai threateningly in his hand.

"Kurabo, wait! Don't do something you'd regret!" Hare scrambled after Kurabo, accidentally knocking the Sake cup out of Tsunade's hands. The fifth Hokage became suddenly frighteningly enraged.

"GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT SAKE!!!"

So, Lee, Kurabo, Hare, Tsunade-sama, and I ran about the village screaming at one another. No one made any attempt to stop this pointless charade: they were all too scared. Well, besides Gai, who merely said, "What a wonderful display of YOUTH!"

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. When I climbed out of bed, my knees wobbled like jelly and I staggered around the room drunkenly. _What happened yesterday?_ I thought, slightly concerned.

Kurabo and Hare were waiting for me outside my house, and immediately stood up strait when they saw me, swallowing hard.

"Hi guys…" I rubbed the back of my head. "Um…why are you at my house?"

"We had to make sure you didn't escape again," Kurabo sighed, sweatdropping.

"Escape? Wait, is this about what happened yesterday? Omigosh…what did I do?"

"Well…" Hare and Kurabo went in an in-depth explanation of just exactly how I destroyed my life as we ate breakfast at the same café that the girls of Konoha had met in earlier. When they got to the part about me chasing Lee around town and confessing my love for him, I fainted, slipping sideways out of my chair.

Meanwhile, Lee was walking around Konoha with his head hung in embarrassment, enduring taunts and shrieks of glee from nearly every girl he passed. He decided to get some breakfast at the café a few blocks down, but regretted it the instant he walked in the door.

I looked up and, to my surprise, saw Lee standing in the doorway, looking at me like some kind of monster. Hare and Kurabo were in the middle of reviving me when I called out to him. "Lee-kun! Over here!" I shouted without thinking. Lee merely stood there, struck frozen. He also had Kurabo and Hare's attention. When he found his senses again, Lee tried to escape, but Kurabo had him by the arm in an instant.

"Oh no, you don't," Kurabo said. "Menami-san has to explain something to you."

After being dragged over to the table and forced to sit down, Lee was in a very shaky mood. I, however, was in an even worse state. Kurabo expected me to explain everything to Lee, but how could he expect me to causally say, "Oh, I have extreme cases of PMS, and I can get reeeaaally affectionate at these times while having no control over what I'm doing. Sorry about that!"

"I can't say it," I murmured, looking down at the ground, my face on fire.

"Don't worry, Menami-san. I'll say it," Hare soothed. "Lee-san, first, Menami-chan would like to apologize for what happened yesterday. I assume you know what PMS is? Well, Menami-chan reacts to it differently than most girls. Instead of getting cranky, she gets extremely horny—"

"Baka!" I slapped Hare upside the head, blushing like crazy. "I don't get horny!"

"Sorry, Menami-chan, couldn't help myself to that pickle." He thinks he's so funny. "Anyhow, she gets extremely…how do I put this…infatuated with boys, and can't control her actions. She also can't remember what she does at these times. So, basically, Menami-chan had absolutely nothing to do with what happened yesterday."

"Is that true, Menami-san?" Lee asked me, attempting to catch my eye.

"Yes," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

The next thing I knew, Lee was rolling around on the floor of the café, laughing his head off. I felt my eyebrow twitch, blush disappearing from my face completely.

"Lee-kun, please stop laughing."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Lee-kun."

"WAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"

"Baka!" I screamed, randomly pulling out a bazooka and blasting him.

* * *

Author: Woah! Hold up here, people!

Everyone: (freezes and tries to look innocent)

Lee: (climbs out of huge bazooka hole.)

Author: (**screams at Menami)** Where in the flipping universe did you get a bazooka?

Menami:…

Kurabo: Yo! Author chick! You wrote this, didn't you! We don't just act on our own! The bazooka was in the script!

Author: ... Really?

Everyone: (nods)

Author: Let me see it!!! (Gets handed a script from Fabio the camera man) (checks it quickly) Crap, they're right! Who wrote this bloody script?

Everyone: YOU DID!!!

Author:…fine then, action…

* * *

"Hello everyone! We are gathered here today to review what has happened so far with operation 'Get Fuzzy-eyebrows a girlfriend!'" Sakura announced the next day in the same café. "Does anyone have anything they would like to share?"

"Oooooh! Me!" Gai jumped up and down in the back of the room, waving his hand in the air.

"Okay…Gai-sensei," Sakura said hesitantly.

"I'm not wearing any underwear, and what's more…I'm a woman!"

Silence. Crickets chirping in the background.

Gai suddenly became Naruto in a cloud of smoke; a grin was set on his fox-like features. A second later, he was black and blue by all the girls that had pounced on him and consequently beaten him up.

A hand was raised near the front of the room.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura called.

"Although the real Maito Gai could not make it this morning, I have spoken with him recently, and he revealed something important!" the fifth Hokage said in a commanding voice.

"Something important?" people wanted to know.

"It would appear that Rock Lee has a very low tolerance for alcohol, and will become close to drunk with even one sip! My thoughts are, if we slip a drop of Sake into his morning tea, he will become drunken and confess his feelings for Menami-san!"

Tsunade punched the air, which caused the ceiling to crack and crumble, instantly burying everyone.

"My café!" the owner bawled, in the process of flipping a pancake. "I'm talking to the author now. First a bazooka hole, now this!"

"Meeting adjourned!" Sakura said, making the whole thing sound like a court case.

* * *

Me: Why, hello Mr. Owner of the cafe. What can i do for you?

Owner: Why the heck do you keep messing up my cafe? For what you're paying me to be included in this story, I quit!

Me: No! I still have scenes planned with you! Okay, okay, how does this sound. I'll double your pay and send Orochimaru to fix up your cafe. Deal?

Owner: Why Orochimaru?

Me: Because this is my story, and he has to do whatever I say, including wear a pink apron and allow me to take pictures of him and post them on the internet.

Owner: But people will panic when they see Orochimaru, and I'll loose business!

Me: Gosh, if you're such a whiner, I'll send Itachi to improve your image.

Owner: How would _that_ improve my image?!?!

Me: Have you forgotten Itachi's fangirls?

Owner: oh...

Me: Yeeeaaaaaahhhhh...

(gets run over by fangirls)

-StarElement-


	7. Chapter 7: Drunken Love

Bonjour! Haha...I feel smart! I don't really take french but I can pretend...

Announcing the secong to last chapter! Wow! Amazing!

(cheers from the crowd)

No...way...I HAVE READERS!!! EEEEK!!! This is the happiest day of my life!!!

(Pakkun appears)

Author: Doggie!!! (plays with Pakkun's ears)

Pakkun: "StarElement242 does not own Naruto or any characters in said Anime."

Author: (hears only barks) Aww...so cute...

Pakkun: (Barks)

Author: Ah! It talked! (hides)

* * *

Chapter 7: Drunken Love

The next morning, Lee went to get breakfast at the same stinking café! As I passed I decided to join him for breakfast, not seeing the harm in this at all. Little did I know a certain group of people was sneaking around the back of the café, waiting for Lee to order.

"I will have green tea and an egg roll, please!" Lee said formally.

"Same for me!" I told the waiter as I walked up and sat down next to Lee, grinning.

"Menami-san! Please allow me to pay for—!" He stopped speaking when I fished some yen out of my pocket and handed it to the waiter.

"Drat!" Sakura said under her breath as she observed the scene from a peephole in the kitchen. "Tsunade-sama! What do we do? Menami-san just arrived, and she's sitting with Lee-san!"

"Why are you worrying, Sakura? Our whole aim is to get them together, isn't it? I amazingly find that easier when they're in the same place."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

After Lee and I had stuffed down breakfast, we both went to train in the regular training area, but I noticed something different about Lee. He was swaying slightly as he walked, and would hiccup at random times. He also was being unusually complimentary.

"It's such a beautiful day today!" I remarked, spinning around under the sunlight streaming down from the canopy of trees overhead.

"Not quite as beautiful as you, Menami-san!" he said loudly, making me trip and fall over.

Once we started to train, I performed a wonderfully timed kick, and Lee interrupted the training just to honor the special moment.

"Lee, what's with you today?" I asked out of concern, for he was now dancing on top of a stump in celebration of the beauty of a butterfly that had just alighted on a flower.

"I love you, Menami-chan!" Lee announced, leaping down from his stump and pressing his lips to mine. I stopped thinking, my mind instantly cleared by the foreign feeling. Yep, that's right. I had never been kissed before. Just as soon as Lee kissed me, however, he let go, and I experienced a sense of loss. Placing my fingers on my lips, I looked at Lee, a light blush spread across my face.

"Lee-kun…"

"It's the springtime of youth! Gai-sensei, please watch over me!" He started to dance again, this time using the whole training area as his stage. I could only watch as I touched my lips, a mind-numbing feeling spreading through me.

That night, when I snuggled under my covers, I thought of Lee and how he had kissed me. He was acting awfully strange, it could have somehow been linked with that. I didn't want to believe the obvious though. I wanted to live under the blissful impression that Lee actually had feelings for me.

"Menami-san…" Lee's face swam in front of my eyes, his beautifully dorky face…

"Lee-kun," I said quietly, reaching out to touch his cheek.

"Cry-baby!" Suddenly, Lee was surrounded by all of the villagers, but none of them had faces. They were all looking at me in shame; taunting me and calling me crybaby. Lee was among them, his face slowly disappearing and leaving behind an empty slate.

When Sakura confessed to having slipped Lee Sake that morning, I almost killed her, blaming her for having stolen my first kiss. Sakura, however, laughed at the fact that it was my first kiss, and then I really did kill her.

_Ding-dong! The witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding-dong! The wicked witch is dead!_

_Okay, you're right, that was mean. And she's not really dead._

"Lee-san! I'm telling you, ask her out!" Tenten urged, slamming her fist down on the table. "You need to get a girlfriend. She's perfect for you! Energetic, loves to train, loves you! What have you got to lose?"

"What?"

"Argh!"

"No! Tenten-san! Repeat what you said a couple seconds ago when you were naming the things she loves!"

"I said she's perfect for you, Lee! She's energetic, loves to train and loves…um…I mean…" Tenten immediately blushed, realizing her mistake. "Well, um, can I have some water over here!" Tenten shouted at the waiter, attempting to cover up what she'd said.

"Tenten…" Lee said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well, obviously you have feelings for her!" Tenten said loudly, trying to steer the subject away from what she'd accidentally let out.

"Me?" Lee said blankly. "Of course not!"

Tenten nearly fell out of her chair.

The girls were on the offensive in Konoha. Lee had had similar cases to the one with Tenten, and he'd been ambushed by a Menami look-alike, which was actually Naruto in her form. For the life of him, though, Lee couldn't figure out why they were doing it! It wasn't as if Menami had feelings for him.

He'd answered no at the time, but now that Tenten had left him in the café (that's right. The same stupid one.), he thought about it more. And as he thought more and more, his heart began to pound in his chest. What if he did have feelings for Menami?

That day, I would surprise everyone, however. The dream I'd had affected me more deeply than anyone could have imagined, making me realize that I couldn't stand back and hide in the shadows any more. All of the years I'd spent crying – that was my way of speaking out, but no one could understand what I was saying. Well, no more. I was going to say it loud and clear.

"Lee-kun, can I talk to you?" I piped up, catching him walking down the street. Lee turned to me looking troubled by something, but put on a bright face when he saw me.

"Of course, Menami-chan!" he yelled, hopping over to me.

_Since when has he called me Menami-__**chan?**_

"Okay, Lee, I need to tell you something," I breathed, looking out at Konoha. We were witting on top of a roof, completely out of touch with the world below. "Since the day I first saw-HARE!"

"Hare?"

"No, I mean, he's-look!" I turned Lee's head around for him, and sure enough, my teammate was squatting behind Lee, grinning evilly.

"Hare-san!"

"And just what might you lovebirds be doing here, eh?" Hare said gleefully. "Having a little make-out session, are we—?" I picked Hare up by his shirt collar and threw him off the roof.

"Sorry, Lee-kun."

"That's all right, Menami-chan. Now, please, continue!" Lee demanded.

"Okay. Well, since the first day I saw you, I've been inspired by you, Lee-kun."

"Oh, Menami-chan!" Lee said, tears streaming down his face. Surprisingly, the sunset was actually in place today. "The springtime of youth has found you, too? It's so wonderful!" When he saw that I was smiling, but sweatdropping at the same time, Lee quickly quieted down.

"Anyway, I tried to tell myself that it couldn't be, but now I'm sure. Lee-kun, I…I…"

"Yes?" Lee's eyes were shining in the sunset, and one side of his face was glowing. He was looking at me with eagerness and concern, and his eyes were soft. I couldn't help but blush.

"Gomen, Lee-kun…I…" It tried to tell him once more, but he interrupted me.

"Whatever it is, Menami-chan, you can tell me. I promise I won't be mad or anything."

"I love you." The words tumbled out of my mouth giving me no time for second thoughts. Lee was silent, making my eyes narrow in worry and rendering me unable to look at him.

"Lee-kun? Say something, please?" I requested, hugging my knees to my chest.

"You must understand, Menami-chan. It is impossible for me to feel the same way," Lee mumbled, sighing. He prepared to say something else, but stopped himself. I was already gone.

"Me-Menami-san?" Kurabo didn't know what to do. I was clinging to him for dear life, tears pouring down my face. Hare stood by watching me, concern etched all over his face. "What happened?" Kurabo asked quietly, looking down at the top of my head.

"He…he told me…why is it…Kurabo…" I simply could not get the words to leave my mouth. Trying to stop the tears from flowing was using up all of my energy.

"Menami-chan, please tell us what happened," Hare said, moving closer to Kurabo and I as though trying to form a shield around me from the outside world.

Before I knew, it, words were spilling from my mouth. "I told Lee-kun I loved him! Why in the world did I do something so stupid? We were just training partners; of course he wouldn't feel the same way."

"What makes you think he doesn't?" Kurabo asked softly.

"He told me. His exact words were 'you must understand, Menami-chan. It is impossible for me to feel the same way.' My nightmare is coming true, he hates me!"

"Wait, Menami-chan, what nightmare?" Hare asked, confused.

"The one where Lee and everyone else in the village started calling me a crybaby and…oh, gosh. I am a crybaby," I realized, staring down at Kurabo's shirt, which was stained with my tears.

"No, you're not," Kurabo said. I looked up at him, my eyes wide. When he first met me, he hated my guts, and was the one who called me crybaby the most often. So why was he changing his mind now? "It's okay to cry about something like this," Kurabo told me, wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on my head. "You've been hurt. I understand. I would cry too if someone I really loved rejected me like that."

"Menami-san?" I knew that voice. My tears dried up at once, remembering all that we'd been through. _As training partners,_ I reminded myself.

I gathered all of my strength and turned around. I realized full well that my eyes were red, but I didn't care. I was no longer crying, anyhow.

"Why are you here?" Hare snarled, clenching his fists in preparation for a fight. "I know what you said to her! Why is it so impossible to love her, anyway?"

"Hare-kun," I whispered, astounded by the kindness I was receiving by my teammates.

"Please, I wish to speak with Menami-chan, alone," Lee said confidently, his fists clenched as well.

"I think you should get outta here," Hare said angrily.

"Wait, Hare," I said in a small voice, not expecting to be heard. To my surprise, everyone stopped talking, and it was dead silent. We were in one of the more remote areas of the village, and the street we were on was deserted. I breathed deeply and walked over to Lee, looking determinedly at my feet.

"I'm listening," I told him. My voice was steady, which was weird because I'd been crying my heart out only a few moments earlier. Hare and Kurabo looked shocked and even angry, but nonetheless, they respectfully walked away from Lee and I.

I finally understood just how loud silence could actually be. It was suffocating, penetrating my skull and poisoning me from the inside. I longed for Lee to say something, but he was just looking at me. Not exactly at me, though. It was like I had a sign plastered to my forehead that read "I like to be stared at." He just wouldn't look my in the eye. My heart was thumping like a war drum in my chest. It was fitting, because the dread I felt must have been what soldiers on the battlefield experienced.

For discomfort's sake, I turned my head to the side, struggling with the swelling I felt beneath my eyes that warned me about oncoming tears.

Finally, after an eternity, I broke the terrible silence. "I know why it's impossible to love me," I told Lee unsteadily. "I mean, with a past like mine…who wold want to be responsible for loving someone that could break down and cry at a moment's notice because of idiotic and immature reasons?" Now I was rambling. I found this to be even more uncomfortable than the silence, knowing I was the only one talking. Lee was the one that had asked to talk to me, so why had he suddenly become mute? This was so unlike him.

It was me. It was all my fault. Lee had never shown a quiet side before. He was always the one to make people laugh, to burst out in a youth speech whenever the heck he felt like it. How could I have wrought such a change in him?

I would avoid him. I would do whatever I could to stop the affect I was having on him. Nothing was worth this, not even love. It made me want to punish myself to see Lee like this. He was pale, probably getting ready to say something extremely harmful, which was nearly impossible for Lee to do. I was the one who forced him to do so. I needed to get out of here, to run, to hide my shameful face.

Author-san: I am not worthy! (Bows)

I turned around and tried to run away, but I felt a strong hand catch my wrist.

Author-san: Come on! That's typical romance, people, we need something fresh! (Grins)

Everyone: YOU WROTE THE DANG SCRIPT!!

Author-san: Heh…Well, um, you're fired!

Gaara: (Goes to sulk in a corner)

Author-san: Not YOU! You were never in this story to begin with! (smacks forehead)

"Menami-chan, you never let me finish," Lee explained. Well, at least he was talking now. Still, the desire to be away from him was overwhelming, and I couldn't stop it now. "When we were sitting on the roof, I know it sounded like rejection." I began to struggle, and Lee gripped my wrist tighter. He noticed it was hurting me, however, so he compromised. Before I knew it, my eyes couldn't see anymore. (No, he didn't knock me out. What kind of a writer do you think I am? Don't answer that.) My face was pressed against something warm. I was too befuddled to notice that Lee was embracing me. All I could focus on was the warmth and comfort it brought me to be in close contact with him. I felt…safe.

"I told myself that you were just a worthless kid." I attempted to catch his eye as he spoke, but he still refused to look at me. "I know it sounds harsh, but Menami-chan, the truth is needed now more than ever. You were truthful with me, and now it's my turn. I don't love you."

"You've told me that already," I choked out, feeling worthless. "Why do you insist on coming back if there is nothing more to say?" Our friendship was ruined. I'd taken the plunge, into a lake with no water. It was my fault, but Lee wasn't helping the situation. "Then, of all things, you hug me, and for goodness sake, you still won't look me in the eye!" If I thought that would make him look up and gaze romantically into my eyes, I was wrong. He simply tore his eyes from my forehead and chose to look to the side, instead.

"I'm sorry, Lee-kun. If I'm going to turn you into this horrible person that is forced to be cruel just to let me know he doesn't love me, then I guess I can't be around you." I carefully put my hands on his chest and pushed away ever so lightly. My back met Lee's arms. He wasn't letting go, and I knew he was too strong for me. He always had been.

"Please forgive me, Menami-chan. I don't know what love feels like. I just don't know how I feel about you. How can you even be sure you love me?" Lee still wasn't looking at me. "And where did this come from anyhow? What convinced you to tell me your feelings?"

I sighed. It wasn't like I was ever really going to see him after this, so there was no harm in telling him what happened in my sleep. His expression didn't change when I told him about my dream. He didn't even flinch when I told him that he'd called me a crybaby. He just stared to the side, at an abandoned playground set that was creaking in the wind. When I'd finished, Lee did something I never expected. His body became suddenly limp, his head falling on my shoulder. Lee was unconscious.

* * *

Wahahahahahahaha!!! I have learned the art of cliffhanging! 

Pet Turtle Tama-chan: ...

Author: What's that, Tama-chan? You think I'm great? You're so wonderful!! (hugs)

Tama-chan: (sweatdrops)

(Itatchi appears)

Author: Hi! Did you have fun fixing up that cafe?

Itatchi: Oh yeah, it was a blast. Especially with fangirls hanging off of every part of me...literally.

Author: (retch)

Itatchi: By the way, Orochimaru wants to talk to you in the forest of death.

Author: Is he mad? (puppy dog eyes)

Itatchi: No. He just wants to tie you down, rape you, then torture and kill you.

Author: Oh. Okay. As long as he doesn't hurt Tama-chan.

Itatchi: (starts to leave) By the way...I eat turtles.

Author: AAAHH! (kills Itatchi) You're welcome, Sasuke!!

-StarElement-


	8. Chapter 8: Training Partners

Ezzo!! (My friend's greeting, don't ask)

This chapter is really short, just because it's the last one!

(Sakura appears)

Author: Hey, why are you here? Usually the characters that pop up around here aren't from the story...

Sakura: Oh, Shino-san's coming, he's just a bit late.

Author: Stuck in traffic?

Sakura: ...We're to young to drive. No, screw that. It's KONOHA!! No one drives!

Author: Yeah, they jump through trees like monkeys! I want a banana...

Sakura: I guess I'll do the disclaimer..."Disclaimer: StarElement242 does not own Naruto or any characters in said Anime. None of you would know about it if she did."

Author: Hey! I'm not that bad of a writer! My 11 reviews say so!

Reviewers: ...

Sakura: See? They were being nice.

Author: I wonder where Shino-san is...

(Shino appears)

Author: EEEEEK!

* * *

Chapter 8: Training Partners

"He was drunk! What the heck do you mean he was drunk?" I screamed, enraged, fully ready to throw another chair at Sakura.

"Well, you see, since the first time went so well, I thought we could try it again!" Sakura said, standing her ground. "But, my hand sort of…slipped. I ended up pouring the whole bottle of Sake in his tea, and couldn't make it in time to stop him. Sorry!" Sakura waved my rage aside as if she were apologizing for stepping on my foot. "More importantly, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD HIM YOU LOVED HIM!!!" I was then dog-piled by the entire "Operation: Get Fuzzy-Eyebrows a Girlfriend" committee, who were all crowded into a certain café…(Author-san laughs evilly)

Lee wouldn't remember anything from the previous day. His condition was critical. He had reacted strangely to the alcohol and his neural receptors were jumbled up…

The doctor's report went on and on. I barely paid attention to it. I was too busy thinking about—

Author-san: Pancakes!!!

Menami-san: (glare)

Author-san: What? I'm hungry.

* * *

When the doctors finally allowed me to visit Lee, which I had begged frantically for, I found that I didn't want to anymore. The way he'd acted the previous day was just so…strange. It couldn't have been alcohol, because he was acting like his old self before I confessed to loving him.

I decided to rest up a bit and visit him the next day, when I was better prepared. However, when I went back, I froze outside the hospital room Lee was contained in.

_Weeee!! Dejavoo! (sp?)_

Someone was speaking inside. It was Hare-kun, I just knew it. There was no mistaking that prankster's voice.

"Oh, she was crying _all over the place!_ And all because you rejected her! She must have been so horny…"

_Twitch._

I pulled a bazooka out of thin air and blasted down the door.

"HARE-SAN!!!" My bazooka was aimed, pinpointing Hare.

"Heh…" Hare shrunk down, feeling like an ant under a magnifying glass.

"You told him! How could you! It was perfect, he was never going to find out what happened and we were going to be friends and everything was going to beautiful! You ruined everything!" I shouted until I lost my voice, my face becoming almost purple.

"Menami-san?"

"Hai, Lee-kun!" The bazooka miraculously disappeared in a cloud of smoke and my face became one giant smile. Hare slumped to the floor out of relief. Kurabo picked Hare up and carried him out of the room, apologizing for the "inconvenience". Once they were outside, I heard a short argument from the two.

"Hare, why'd you have to tell Lee-san? You knew Menami-san wouldn't appreciate it."

"What are you talking about? THE WHOLE THING WAS YOUR IDEA!!!"

"Nonsense. I had nothing to do with it."

"You've gotta be joking! You're the one that said 'we should tell Lee-san what happened so that they'll fall in love'. I'm the innocent one here!"

"Oh, shut up, you fortune cookie freak."

"What the heck…HEY! You're the fortune cookie master! ARGH!!"

They bickered as they walked down the hallway and out of earshot.

There were a few moments of silence in which I remembered that Hare and Kurabo had told Lee everything. _Everything._

_Everything. _

Author-san: listens for an echo

I slowly turned my head, a creepy and guilty smile on my face that made me look like I was choking on something.

"I swear it was all a lie!" I started running around the room with my hands up in the air like the sky was falling. "You know how Hare-san gets, well, you don't, but I can tell you! I mean; sometimes when he starts talking he just can't stop! Silly Hare-san…but seriously, nothing happened yesterday, what did happen was you trained all day and fainted at about lunchtime so I brought you here. Wow! That's just like the first time we met, isn't that funny? **That is such a coincidence**—!"

I stopped breathing. In the middle of my rant, Lee had gotten out of bed and crept up on me, hugging me from behind. When Lee sensed that I had calmed down, he turned me around and put his hands on my shoulders. When he began to bring his face closer, I could have bet my life and the Author's life that he was going to kiss me.

He only put his forehead reassuringly against mine. "It's okay, Menami-san. Just calm down." I breathed deeply for a moment, then smiled contently. It was as if the man upstairs was trying to tell me something. Either that or he was just very cruel. I was going with the former. I realized that Lee and I just weren't meant to be. I mean, practically half of Konoha was trying to hook us up, and if we weren't together by now, we probably weren't going to be. We were never going to be anything more than training partners.

And I was okay with that.

* * *

Author: 3 I love you all! This is such a surprise!

Everyone from the story: ..._she invited us..._

(Party starts...Lee gets drunk again...so does Author-san)

Lee: Author-san! I love you!

Author: I love you too, Lee!!!! (faints)

Kurabo: About time.

Author: (is revived) Hey! That was mean, Kurabo-kuuuuun!! (starts kissing Kurabo)

Everyone: WTF

Author: Hehe! I've never been drunk before! And I forgot to take my medication this morning!

Mother of Author: You get down here this instant, young lady! I want to talk to you!

Author: ...(gulp) Um...I have to find Orochimaru!! Bye!

Peace.

-StarElement-


	9. Chapter 10: Awkward Secrets

Author-san: testing...1...2...3...is this thing on? It is? Oh...HI!! Since I'm sure there are _many _people awaiting this, it's time to announce the continuation of "Operation: Get Fuzzy-Eyebrows a Girlfriend!"

Sasuke: Many people...ha!

Author-san: He laughed! (dies of heartattack)

Sasuke: Oh, come on! I've laughed before!

Author-san: you wanna bet? Hey, tama-chan, has Sasuke-teme ever laughed before?

Pet turtle Tama-chan: ...

Author-san: See?

Sasuke: He didn't say anything!

Author-san: Quit your whining and make those people that sue other people happy.

Sasuke. Fine..."StarElement does not own Naruto or any characters affiliated with said anime/manga." But, come on! Ask around, you'll se! I've definately laughed before.

Author-san: Okay, okay. (turns to naruto hand puppet) Naruto-kun, has Sasuke-teme ever laughed before? (Naruto shakes his head) There! Now get out of my story!

* * *

Chapter 10: Awkward Secrets 

_Ring._

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring. RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!_

"Okay, I'm coming!" I threw my pillow across the room and got up to answer the door. It was the afternoon following my hospital visit with Lee. I was still very tired and slightly upset from the heartbreak I'd experienced. Little did I know, it was about to get a whole lot worse. I pulled the door open and was blindfolded before I could see a thing.

When I could see again, I looked around trying to figure out where I was. The place confused me thoroughly. I was thinking I'd been kidnapped and taken to an abandoned factory or something, but I was staring at a girl's bedroom. I figured out the whole thing when I saw a pink-haired girl standing in front of me, a slight grin on her face.

"Sakura-san!" I shouted, jumping to my feet, then seeing the other people. "Ino-san? Tenten-san?" All I could do now was scratch my head.

"You haven't been answering your phone, so we had to resort to this!" Ino said, looking slightly ticked off.

"Welcome to our slumber party!" Sakura announced. I couldn't help but let a smile grace my lips.

We spent at least four hours chatting our heads off, after they demanded to know everything about my hospital visit, of course, then we watched a romantic movie. By this time I was in a much better mood. It was amazing how much fun these three could be when they got together.

"I have an idea!" Tenten said suddenly. "Lets play truth or dare!" Everyone agreed to this enthusiastically. "Okay, Menami-san, you go first." I grinned.

"Tenten-san, truth or dare," I challenged, plans for both options forming in my head.

"Um…what the heck. Dare!"

"Okay…" My smile only grew even wider. "Let's see. I dare you to call Neji-san and tell him you wish he was kissing you right now." Tenten went bright red, but reluctantly accepted the dare. This was my place, I decided: the matchmaker, not the victim.

After another hour of truth or dare, the subject was finally brought up again. I chose truth when Sakura asked me, and she looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, as if she were afraid that I might break down and cry…again…she asked, "Menami-san, do you love Lee-san?" I froze up. I'd managed to avoid thinking about it so far, but I should have known I couldn't keep avoiding it forever.

"Yes," I answered sighing and receiving sympathy stares from everyone around me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I snapped, getting frightened.

"Well, it's just that he rejected you," Ino pointed out. "It's hard to be in love with a guy that doesn't like you back."

"Yeah, but remember he was drunk when he rejected me," I pointed out, holding my face in my hands. At this, Sakura winced and seemed to draw back slightly, as though trying to drop out of the conversation.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino asked, capturing my attention. Sakura looked down, mumbling that it was nothing. Ino shrugged and looked over to me. "It's your turn now, Menami," she said brightly. I pointed to Sakura, thoughts whirling in my head. I had to know. Seeing her reaction to what I'd said had caused something to clunk into place.

"Truth or dare," I said, trying to sound casual. Sakura chose truth without thinking, probably afraid I'd give her a dare like I gave Tenten. "Okay, tell me Sakura, was Lee really drunk last night?" I had to know. He hadn't seemed drunk at all when I'd talked to him. He'd seemed perfectly sober, just a little out of sorts.

Sakura looked at me seriously, holding a mental battle inside her skull. She decided it was better to tell the truth.

"Last week I was experimenting with different sedatives," she began. "I accidentally created one that has the same consistency as alcohol, but doesn't have the same effect. That's probably why the medics mistook it for alcohol." My heart began to fall, and my breathing became irregular. "The drinker of this sedative will be perfectly conscious of what they're doing, just a little bit drowsy. One of the side effects is fainting. I realized this morning that I'd gotten the bottles mixed up."

I clenched my fists, and was about to get up, intending to leave, when the door behind me banged open. I turned around and…oh boy. I didn't see that coming.

Neji tore in the room and as soon as he spotted Tenten, he stormed over to her, slung her over his shoulder, and ran out of the room as fast as he'd come in. All the while, she was kicking and screaming, but everyone could tell she was amused. Neji's footsteps stopped in the hallway, and suddenly Sakura, Ino, and I were up against the door, our ears pressed against it, trying our hardest to hear.

"Neji, what are you doi—?" Tenten's voice was cut off. The three of us tried our best to hide our surprise.

"Did you get your wish?" Neji said after a few moments.

"Um…yeah…" Tenten said breathlessly, and I could just imagine her red as a tomato right about now.

"See you tomorrow." We heard Neji's footsteps again, and another door opening and closing. When we were sure he was gone, we all fell into giggles. Tenten opened the door and saw us practically dying on the floor, and she furrowed her eyebrows, still looking like she had a fever.

"Oh, shut up!" she said hotly, stepping over our bodies, which only made us laugh even harder. Nevertheless, I stayed the rest of the night; the subject was now switched to Tenten and her new boyfriend.

* * *

The next morning I left early to train, and on the way there, the events of last night started to replay in my head. "…The drinker of this sedative will be perfectly conscious…" I could hear Sakura telling me quietly, as though she rather wouldn't be there at all given the choice. So Lee had been fully aware of what he was saying. And he remembered it all. He knew he wasn't drunk. Yet, he hadn't said anything, and that was to be expected. After all, I hadn't wanted him to know what happened last night, so it was only natural that he wouldn't want me to know he remembered. 

When I got to the training area, I realized that there was already someone there. I expected it to be Lee, but I was relieved to find a blonde-haired ninja dressed in orange training his butt off.

"Menami-chan," Naruto said without turning around. "What's up?" I faltered slightly in my steps, not really knowing what to say. "Listen," he began, still training. "I know what happened between you and Lee-san." I had a very strong urge to turn and run as fast as my legs would carry me. Naruto finally turned around, wiping some sweat off his brow.

"Naruto, whatever you may have heard was wrong." Naruto looked at me inquisitively, willing me to go on. I really did not know why I was telling this to Naruto, the biggest blabbermouth in all of Konoha. "I found out that Lee wasn't really drunk last night. Sakura gave him some kind of drug. I didn't really do anything to him except make him tired." Naruto looked at me fondly.

"You don't sound very sad about it. Well, hey if you're cool with it, then I'm cool with it," he said in a would-be comforting way. I grinned at the fox-boy.

"Just don't go telling everyone in Konoha like last time," I said smugly. Naruto smiled nervously and then took off as fast as he could. All I could do was laugh. He could be so stupid sometimes.

* * *

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" I said obediently, bowing at the door and walking inside. Lee was there, and I tried not to look at him. Maybe I could pretend he was just some other ninja and get through this mission without a hitch. The Hokage observed us for a moment then began her explanation of the mission. 

"As I remember, you two had this client a few weeks ago, and that's why I'm sending you on this mission. The little girl named Torii-chan has gotten to be too much for her parents, and they want to send her here to teach her a few manners," Tsunade explained. I cringed slightly, the memories fresh in my head.

"She does need them," I sighed, an image of the blonde pigtailed girl in my mind.

"You two are to bring her back here and take her with you everywhere except missions that are C-rank or higher. When you are unable to take care of her, you may leave her in my care. Leave immediately." The Hokage seemed to be in a rather bad mood today. Lee and I started to turn to leave, but she seemed to remember something suddenly. "Menami-san, stay behind for a second. I want to talk to you." Lee finally managed to catch my eye, and I felt my heart lurch for some reason. I quickly smothered my feelings. Lee was looking at me worriedly, as though asking if I would be okay. I gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded and left the room.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" I said docilely, turning around and bowing to Tsunade. She looked me over, trying to find the right words to say.

"Sakura told me what happened," she told me finally. I heard my breathing become uneven, as it did when the subject was brought up. "This is a personal mission with Lee, and I can't help but be concerned. Even the best of ninja can't control their emotions sometimes."

"You don't have to worry, Hokage-sama. I'll be fine," I lied strait through my teeth, and I knew the Hokage could tell. She sighed, knowing she couldn't keep me from a mission if she tried.

"I don't know where you got your courage from," the Hokage said. "After growing up with your mother…"

"Please, Hokage-sama."

"I'm sorry, Menami-san. It wasn't my place," Tsunade said, giving me a pained look. "You're dismissed." I nodded and turned around to walk out the door. My hand was on the doorknob, when I was nearly run down by a green blur.

"Hokage-sama!" Gai said breathlessly, not noticing me standing dizzily to the side. "Did I hear right? Are Lee-san and Menami-san really going on a mission together?" The Hokage gritted her teeth, obviously irritable.

"Yes, Gai, you heard right."

"Wonderful! My eyes shall not miss this expression of youth! I know! I will follow them and watch every youthful second of the youthfulness of youth! Springtime is upon us!"

"Hokage-sama," I said blandly, making Gai almost jump out of his spandex. "Translation, please?"

"Gai says he wants to follow you and Lee, which I forbid him from doing, by the way," Tsunade said crossly. I bowed.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." I turned around to see Gai still frozen from the shock of seeing me there. I stared at him for a few moments, but when he didn't snap out of it, I left the room. Gai, still frozen, fell over sideways.

* * *

Lee threw his stuff in a backpack, getting ready for what felt like his hardest mission yet. He tried to convince himself that he'd done many things that were much tougher than what he was about to attempt. Then again, fighting was one thing. Love? Well, that was a challenge no one could conquer with out slip-ups, even the famous Rock Lee, the never-give-up goofball that beat Sasuke into the ground. 

Author-san: Yes! (Killed by fangirls)

It wasn't like he didn't like Menami. She was likable enough. He just wasn't sure he could love her. And, to be entirely truthful, she scared him when she confessed her love for him. Yeah, that's right. He was downright terrified by a small girl saying three words. Yet he faced death every day doing dangerous jobs that could effect his whole village depending on his success. Yes, how convenient.

Besides, there was something standing in his way; something he just couldn't quite get his head around. It was bugging him like crazy. He knew what it was, but it made him sound extremely rude and selfish, so he didn't want to admit it to himself. Can you believe it? Even Lee worries about what people think! Of course, that's how _I_ wrote it, and I'll probably get murdered for it later…

When he met me at the gates, Lee seemed very preoccupied and almost nervous. That's when I started to mimic his emotions. "What if he hates me now? What if he thinks I'm immature because he saw me cry? What if…"

"What if she brings up the subject?" Lee thought. "I won't know what to say! Wait, she doesn't think I remember anything. Right. Well, what if she tries to tell me she loves me again, because she thinks it was just the alcohol talking last time? Then I _really_ won't know what to say…"

"I won't know what to say to him! Why did I think things were going to be cool between us? I'm such an…"

"Idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid Hokage! Why the heck did she give us this mission? This is going to be so…"

"Awkward! I feel so awkward. I just know I'm going to do something foolish, like make a stupid mistake because of my mixed up…"

"Emotions suck. I just want to focus on the…"

"Mission. You've got a mission here. Don't get…"

"Distracted by her…"

"Annoyance with that little blonde girl will help me focus…"

"On the mission at…"

"Hands won't stop sweating, I'm so…"

"Nervous…"

"Hi!" I said brightly, wiping my hands on my shirt, in what was supposed to be an inconspicuous manner. "Should we get going?" I caught myself talking too loud and quickly gathered my composure.

Author-san: Ha! What composure! Wait a second, I thought I was dead…on with the story! I'll try not to interrupt again…I can't promise anything, though. You know, the funniest thing happened yesterday…my brother got bitten my a moose…

"Yes, let's complete this mission to the best of our ability!" Lee said, punching the air. I smiled at how enthused he could get about a mission as simple as this one. Then again…it _was _Lee. "Youthfulness awaits!" That one just made me question his sanity…

Lee and I raced the whole way to the town of Kurabo. We both loved training, but the difference this time was that we were trying to avoid talking too much, because we were afraid of getting near the dreaded subject.

"The infamous Torii-chan, how wonderful!" I said as we walked in the door of Torii's home. The little girl was sitting tied to a chair. I had to laugh at the defiant expression on her face. We left the house very quickly with her in tow. Her parents seemed eager to get rid of her.

"Where in the world are you taking me? Kidnappers! Help me, save me!" Torii squeaked desperately. When the villagers didn't respond, she started crying loudly. Lee shut his eyes, trying his best to block out the noise. I tugged the rope I was using to pull her along harder, and she stumbled towards me. She looked down at her hands, which were bound by the rope, then back up at me, and her confused look was almost cute. Almost. "Mommy! Daddy! Help!" Torii cried, struggling against the rope.

"Torii-chan, your mom and dad ordered us to take you. We're bringing you back to Konoha village, where you will be staying for a while," Lee said calmly. I marveled at his patience with the girl.

"Hey, I know you guys!" Torii said, brightening slightly. "You're Lee-san. And you're…ninja chick!"

"The name's Menami-san, pleased to see you again," I said, my eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Where in the world are you taking me? And why the heck are you taking me in the first place?" Torii asked in a somewhat obnoxious voice. Lee prepared to answer again, but I cut him off.

"Lee-kun already answered that! Didn't your mom and dad tell you anything?" I said, huffing irritably.

"Yeah, they told me everything."

"Then why are you asking us?!" I snapped.

"Because I didn't believe them," Torii replied simply, and was quiet for a few moments. She'd mellowed down a little since the last time I saw her. "They told me I was being sent away because I was a spoiled brat and needed to be taught some manners," she explained. "But I know that isn't true. My parents are supposed to teach me that themselves. That's why they're my parents! I think the real reason is that they're trying to protect me from some bad guys." Lee and I exchanged a look, then went back to silence. This little girl was starting to seem like less of an annoying freak show and more of a human being.

However, when Lee and I managed to get through one minute without her saying anything, suddenly Torii looked up at us and opened her big mouth.

"I'm hungry!" she whined. "And you guys aren't talking to each other like you were last time! What's going on? Did something happen?" I froze up, trying to figure a way out of this.

"We're just tired," I told Torii, sighing, and glancing at Lee quickly, not expecting him to be looking strait at me when I did so. We both looked away instantly. Torii observed our behavior with rapture.

"This is better than a soap opera," Torii thought, grinning with mischief. Then, her mouth opened again. "So, did he say something mean to you?" she asked me, her high, squeaky voice ringing in my ears. I shook my head.

"Like I said, we're just tired. We ran the whole way here," I explained impatiently.

"Why'd you do that?" Torii asked, tilting her head in an irresistibly cute way.

"Um…it was training…" I mumbled in response, my face turning slightly pink. Torii had gone from asking the most annoying and accusatory questions I'd ever heard, to asking the most awkward questions I'd ever heard.

"Training? That's stupid. Haven't you guys trained enough? You know what I think?"

"Torii-chan, when you are a ninja, there is always more training to be done. We are young, and we should aim to be as strong as we possibly can!" Lee said, interrupting her. "Besides, sometimes, for more urgent missions, we will have to run for days on end with only a couple breaks. The fact that we're tired only means we haven't trained enough!" I fought the urge to laugh.

It was amusing to me because Lee made it sound so believable. And yet, anyone else would have caught the lie. We'd had many urgent missions before now and many where we would run for two days strait without stopping at all. Then we would have to fight after that. The truth was, neither of us were physically tired in the least.

"Shut up, cucumber! The great Torii-chan was talking!"

_That girl sure has some mouth on her._

"Now, as I was going to say, I think the real problem is that something happened between you! Did someone die?"

"I'm sure someone did die, and will die if someone doesn't shut up," I murmured, trying to keep my temper under control.

"Not that, huh?" Torii said, ignoring my threat. "Well, how about the opposite?" I looked behind me at the little blonde girl. She rolled her eyes, as though frustrated with my confusion. "Did he get you pregnant?"

My mouth fell open; her words struck me speechless. Lee didn't react quite the same.

"Torii-chan, you are too youthful to be asking such questions! Where did you learn to speak this way? Why would you think that? Do I look like that kind of guy? I would never do what you speak of to a young girl like Menami-chan! Not that I've done it to anyone else either. Um…" Lee fell nervously silent, trying to hide the blush that had covered his face.

"Do I really look pregnant?" I said, gazing ahead in a trance. I turned to Lee and shook him by the shoulders. "I don't look pregnant, do I?" Lee shook his head slowly, still afraid he came across as a player to Torii.

It was incredible, but Torii's awkward questions eventually started to break the ice between everyone. Soon, she was asking questions about Konoha, and we were answering them as best we could without giving any military secrets away. Although she was still complaining a ton, I soon found I was having a good time. I didn't understand what was so wrong with her that her parents wouldn't want her.

We reached Konoha by midnight. Lee was carrying Torii on his back, who had fallen asleep. We were walking in the comfortable silence that had lapsed over. We didn't want to wake Torii up, but we also didn't feel like talking anymore.

"Let's see, Rock Lee and Kuro Menami, with your client, Shikota Torii," the night guard said, checking through his papers on the clipboard he was carrying. "Ah, here you are."

"Please, try not to be too loud," Lee said respectfully, gesturing to the girl on his back. "Our client is asleep." The guard smiled at peacefully resting child.

"I see," he said quietly. "Tsunade-sama wishes for the girl to be kept at the Kuro household. I believe your mother will be taking care of the girl?" I was glad no one could see my face through the cover of night.

"No, I will be caring for her," I replied calmly. "My mother…is not with us."

"Oh. I'm sorry, when did she pass away?" the night guard asked. He must have been bored from standing there all night long, deprived of human relations, and I felt sorry for him, but I wasn't about to stand here talking all night long.

"She didn't," I told him simply, and Lee and I passed through the gates not saying another word. When we were out of earshot, Lee turned to me.

"What did you mean by that?" he asked me curiously, the wind slightly brushing his bangs to the side. I couldn't get over how great he looked right now.

_The night must bring out the best of him. Wait…that sounded so wrong…Ah! Never mind…_

"I meant what I said, Lee-kun," I said, smiling softly. "She'd not dead. She's just…not here." I blushed, feeling myself become nervous, and switched the subject. "What about your parents? I've never exactly seen them around."

"I'm an orphan," Lee said, as though he was talking about a cup of coffee. "My mom died about four years ago."

"Oh," I said, looking at him with sympathy. "What about your dad?" Lee was silent for a moment, and I was scared I'd brought out that terrible side of him again, like on the night I thought he was drunk.

"He…left when I was still in the academy. I don't remember much of him," Lee told me. He seemed pretty sad, and if something could make Lee sad…well, it would have to be enough to make anyone else cry their eyes out…figuratively, of course.

"For some reason, I always thought Gai-sensei was your father," I said thoughtfully. Lee seemed shocked.

"Menami-chan! How could you think someone as great as Gai-sensei could be the father of someone like me?" I laughed quietly remembering that Torii was still asleep.

"This is my place," I said, stopping at a small, white house with flowers on the windowsills. "Come on in." Lee stepped lightly through the door when I opened it for him. He looked around the dark rooms.

"Should we turn on a light?" I shook my head.

"We don't want to wake up Torii." I lead him through the house, wincing when he tripped over the couch. We entered the bedroom with caution, knowing exactly how weird this would look to a bystander. Lee set Torii softly on my bed and pulled the sheets up to her chin. He looked exactly like a father, tucking his little girl in for the night.

_Why am I thinking this? I shouldn't be thinking about this! Eeep! Go away, bad thoughts!_

"I should get back to my place," Lee said, halfway out of the bedroom. "We could both use some sleep." I nodded my head, glad to know he couldn't see me blushing. I walked him to the door, and he held out his hand. I looked at it, and then, I knew he expected me to shake it. I also knew if I did, it would seal what he'd already decided: that we could never go back to the way things were. Something took over me, and I felt my body lurch forward.

"Menami…chan…why…what…" Lee stammered looking down at me. I was clinging to him in a desperate embrace, my arms clasped behind his back.

"Thank you, Lee-kun," I explained softly, letting go of him. "You opened up to me. You showed me a side of you that not a lot of people get to see." He looked at me questioningly, and I noticed how close we were standing. I didn't move. "You're always happy," I continued. "You're always excited and ready for any challenge, but you don't show weakness. Its not every day a person gets to hear sadness in your voice." He knew I was getting at when he told me of his parents.

Lee looked at me, his expression hollow. He reached out with his left hand towards my face. It looked for a moment like he was going to slap me. The prospect was laughable; Lee would never do something like that. What he did instead, however, surprised and confused me more than it would have if he did slap me.

* * *

Author-san: Ha! Cliffhanger! Hehe! I have found much joy in being evil. Oh, and just so you know, it's not what some of you will be expecting. 

(Turns up microphone to awaken sleeping people)

Guess what?! I actually have something important to say, for once! Okay, there are some people I'd like to thank for their very helpful reviews.

Cha-chan-hyper

Ayumi (not real name)

animefungirl

aoi ookami

Yumi-maki

Magical Defenestration

Imari Uzuki

Robert Hobbs III

These are the people who submitted the reviews that were the most helpful. THANKYOU!!! (gets down on knees and serenades) THANKYOU SO MUCH!!!

All you other folks that reviewed were EXTREMELY helpful, too, and I'm sorry i didn't mention you.

Also, I read over the bad revies i got. I realized that they actually weren't that bad. Then, i read over the chapter 9 i had posted. Wow. Just to let you all know, because I'm sure you REALLY care, I feel like such a (insert word that means female dog). I was whining so much! I must have been PMSing or something...

Anyway, for the nice people that actuall read this part, I don't think my continuation is as good as the orginal. It's definately not as light hearted and funny, and I'm sorry if you don't like it. I don't really like it, either. But, hey, bananas rock, so what can i say?

Last thing! (cheers from the audience) I changed chapter four, and that change is sort of really important to the rest of the story. Although, for people who read the orginal chapter four, the rest of the story is probably now ruined. You'll see what i mean. SORRY!!! (begs for forgiveness)

Audience: ...(quietly leaves)

Me: well, have a nice day! If you still can after reading this horrible story...

-StarElement-


	10. Chapter 11: Restraint

Okey Dokey kids! Are you ready to have fun?

Itatchi: I'd sooner die.

Me: Oh, believe me. You're welcome to do that very soon. (rolls eyes and turns back to audience) Woah, what happened? (half the audience is gone.)

Orochimaru: All of the Itatchi fan girls left. (sneaks away to kill the unsuspecting girls)

Me: O.O okay, somone needs to get a life...

Itatchi: Who do you mean? My fan girls, or Orochimaru?

Me: Both. (Itactchi agrees) OMGASKDFJSK!!

Itatchi: (falls over out of shock) WHAT?

Me: forgot the disclaimer.

Itiachi: "STARELEMENT242 DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING, YOU GOT IT?!"

Me: anger management issues, there...(turns to see that more of audience has left) hey, you! You're scaring away my fans!

Itatchi: what fans?

Me: (kicks Itatchi out) (gets note from audience) Well, what have we here. It seems I was the one scaring the audience away, and Itatchi was the only reason people stayed...wait, what?! Itatchi-san, come back!!!

* * *

Chapter 11: Restraint

The door closed in my face. I stood there, my conscience going crazy. I couldn't believe it. It wasn't a surefire expression of what he felt, but gosh, I knew what I'd felt. That was insane! I sat myself down on the couch and had to stuff a pillow in my face to keep from screaming loudly.

Lee, on the other hand, didn't react to it as well as I had. He was walking home, his head hung low, the stars casting a faint, heavenly glow on his form.

"I can't believe I just did that," Lee said to no one in particular. "Why did I do that?" He could still feel her skin on his hand, could still sense her presence as if she were right next to him.

.:Flashback:.

His hand rested on the side of my face. I didn't know what the heck he was doing. It was like he was about to kiss me, but had stopped somewhere in the midst of it all. All I could think was that his hand was warm on my cold skin. My face flushed; he was so close. The look in his eyes was unbearable. His head just kept moving towards me, and I closed my eyes softly, getting caught up in the moment.

As quickly as the whole thing started, it stopped. He stopped moving towards me, and his hand retracted, curling into a fist and dropping to his side. My heart was pounding, and I was so sure he could hear it in my chest. I gazed in his eyes, and somehow, I saw a painful look there. He backed away to a reasonable distance.

"I…sweet dreams," he told me, his mouth barely moving. He turned his back, and left me to wonder.

.:End Flashback:.

He didn't know what had made him do it. He just knew that he'd wanted to kiss her so much, it had taken over him somehow. Lee was frustrated with it all now. His intention had never been to hurt her. Now, what was he doing? Teasing her like this. He had almost kissed her for goodness sake! He already knew she loved him, but she didn't know he knew (Or so he thought). And to kiss her without even knowing if he loved her back! Well, that would do something catastrophic to their friendship.

But that feeling…around her, he felt like he could do anything, and she would never stop loving him. I mean, he had rejected her right out, and still she didn't stop loving him. That was really the saddest part of all. Lee really wished he could love her, to stop the pain he knew she must have been feeling, but that stupid thought kept getting in the way.

Around Sakura, he didn't have all these complicated feelings. He just felt the need to protect her. That was all he knew. And, obviously, guys weren't the best at _feelings_ and all that jazz. They would much rather be able to eat girls' faces without any talk of "I love you!" or, even worse, "do _you_ love _me_?"

Author-san: For all of the guys out there reading this…heh, you know it's true.

But somehow, even though it was making his life so complicated, Lee knew something about her was worth it. He just had to find it.

* * *

Little did I know, Torii had been awake ever since the night guard greeted Lee and I. She had listened to everything…up until we'd left her in my room. That was when she opened the door as little as she could and peeked out to spy on us. When Lee was finally, gone, she came running into the living room and pounced on the couch. 

"Ahhhhh!!!!!" I screamed, my face still muffled by the pillow. Torii giggled hysterically, taking the pillow off of my face and throwing it at me.

"You love him, don't you!" she squealed, rocking back and fourth. "That's what was different today! What happened? Did you confess your love to each other? Did you share passionate moments in the moonlight, until you were forced apart by the bonds of fate! Did you—" I covered her face with the pillow before she could give me a headache with her glorious imagination.

"Torii-chan, I only wish," I told her quietly. I couldn't stop smiling, so she was confused. I took the pillow off of her face and set it down on the couch.

"Well?" she asked hopefully. "What did happen?"

"Okay, well it all started when Sakura, the girl he likes, found out I liked him…"

Torii couldn't stop listening. This was just too juicy. I had no idea why I was telling her this, but somehow, I knew she wouldn't tell anyone else. She was a brat, but boy, could she keep secrets.

* * *

"Where am I?" Torii asked herself, looking around the café she had just stepped into. "It looks like a sleepover…" 

The girls involved in "Operation: Get Fuzzy-Eyebrows a Girlfriend" were holding a meeting this morning, and Torii had walked in while exploring the city, as I had allowed her to. She was looking around, extremely puzzled.

"What's going on?" she asked in her squeaky voice, causing all of the giggling girls to fall silent. They looked at her like a small dog, just waiting to be petted. The Hokage prevented this by stepping forward.

"Torii-san, I believe," Tsunade said politely, towering over the girl and scaring her somewhat.

"That's right. What are you guys doing here? Why are there so many girls?" Torii asked curiously.

"Excuse me?" Gai spoke up. Torii looked at Gai, who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"And that," she said, pointing at Gai. "Why are there so many cucumbers in Konoha?" The girls all laughed, and Gai hung his head.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Torii-chan. She was Lee and Menami-san's client for their latest mission." Immediately the girls swarmed and started asking Torii one question after another, most of which included, "what happened?"

"Please, girls," Tsunade said, overwhelmed. Torii had other plans.

"Yo! Everyone, BACK OFF!" Even the Hokage backed away from the fiery little girl. Torii looked satisfied. "Okay, here's the deal. Menami-san told me pretty much everything that ever happened between her and the other walking cucumber. But, I won't tell you the things she told me not to talk about. I can tell you a few things, though." The girls gathered around Torii again, and she began to blab. Once she was done, the girls either looked like they were about to cry or kiss someone. Some thought it was the sweetest story they'd ever heard.

Sakura was one of the ones ready to cry. "She's really got it bad," Sakura thought, while the others shared fits of giggled and continued to swoon. "What is Lee-san thinking? What's stopping him? I don't see anything wrong with Menami-chan. I mean, there's her past to consider, but she's over that, isn't she?" Torii looked over at Sakura, her mood seeming to jump out against the madly blushing and jabbering crowd.

"Why aren't you celebrating?" Torii asked, stepping over to the pink haired konoichi. Sakura smiled huskily; there were dark circles under her eyes. Had she been getting enough sleep?

"Hello, Torii-chan," Sakura said sweetly. "I'm just wondering why Lee-san hasn't jumped at the chance of being with someone who obviously loves him so much." Torii seemed to gasp, her hand flying to her mouth in surprise.

"I knew there had to be someone else who saw what I saw!" Torii squeaked, jumping up and down like a cute little bunny rabbit. "There's something holding him back, isn't there?" Sakura looked amazed at first, and then impressed. She patted the little girl's head.

"How are you so observant at such a young age?" Sakura asked, laughing happily. Her expression was serious again within the moment. "Now, what are we going to do?" Torii thought for a moment.

"Well, we have to try and find out what's wrong with Lee. Sakura, since he loves you, you should try first. If you can't get through to him, I'll have to try. Apparently I'm pretty trustworthy." Torii flashed Sakura a toothy grin, shaking her hand to seal the plan.

* * *

That afternoon, Sakura showed up at Lee's doorstep. She figured the first step to gain his interest would be to invite him out. She wasn't going to make it a date, but just date-like enough to make it impossible for him to refuse. Some would call this plan slutty, but it was for a good cause! 

As soon as he answered the door, Lee's face seemed to brighten up. He said loudly, "Hi, Sakura-chan! What's going on?"

"Lee-san, can we go eat somewhere? As friends," She added, seeing the look on his face she knew he'd have. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

Ichiraku's was Naruto's favorite place, but it did have its benefits. It wasn't exactly easy to be overheard, and it was a regular hang out, so no one could accuse them of being on a date. Sakura and Lee chatted randomly the whole way there. Once there however, Sakura got serious. She figured the best way to start was to be truthful.

"Lee-san, I know you weren't drunk." Lee gave her one of the weirdest stares she'd ever gotten. She probably deserved it; they'd been talking about dogs a couple seconds before, so this was kind of a sudden shift.

Author-san: I.E. Girl: Yeah, I have a dog. We got him when I was twelve. Boy: Really? What's his name? Girl: His name's Frisky, and he's brown and white. Boy: Cool! I used to have a dog like that. Girl: I know you weren't drunk. Boy: WTF?

"On the night that Menami-chan confessed her love to you," Sakura explained patiently. Lee's eyes opened wide. "I should know, I was the one that tried to get you drunk but messed up big time." Lee looked at her suspiciously, wondering why Sakura would try to get him drunk.

"Is this the reason you invited me here," Lee said, gazing at Sakura. She suddenly realized how similar this was to the time she'd invited Naruto on a date. Her face began to burn.

"Lee-san, don't avoid the subject," Sakura told him assertively. "I want to know what's stopping you from dating Menami-chan. And I want to know now." She was firm, but not incredibly scary.

"Well…" Lee sighed heavily. "It's not really something I'd even like to admit to myself. But if you have to know…"

* * *

"Did you talk to him?" Torii wanted to know, her head barely making it above the front help desk at the hospital. Sakura was filing papers behind it. 

"Yes."

"Well? What did he say?" Torii pressed her.

"A lot of different things. What do you want to know?" Torii glared.

"You're going to tell me right now, or have hell to pay," she said in a frightening tone. Sakura backed away as Torii began her rampage.

"SHE WON'T LET ME IN TO SEE MY DYING GRANDPA!! SOMEONE HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO DIE ANY MINUTE NOW—!"

"It's alright everyone!" Sakura assured the people who had answered Torii's calls of help, while trying to silence her at the same time. "She's just kidding!" Sakura bent down to the girl's level and carefully removed her hand from over Torii's mouth.

"Okay, can't you take a joke? I'll tell you what he said." Sakura took a deep breath. "He told me that he doesn't like the fact that she cried over nothing all the time when she was young." Torii thought for a moment, remembering what I'd told her of my past. "He said that's no way for a ninja to act. He wants there to be a reason she acted that way, and to know that's not just her personality, and to know that she's really changed for the better."

"That's it?" Torii said blankly.

"What do you mean that's it? There's almost nothing we can do about that. Only Menami-chan could prove something like that to him."

"We'll see," Torii remarked, turning to leave the hospital. She was stopped by a conversation that struck her interest. A woman dressed in the standard nurse's uniform emerged from a hallway and called to someone sitting in the waiting area.

"Anko-sensei," said the nurse pointedly. "You're here to see Takaya, right?" The woman she called to stood up and nodded her head. She had purple hair and malicious brown eyes that scared the wits out of Torii. A lot of things scared the little girl, but she rarely ever let it show. The nurse led the purple haired woman down the hallway she'd come from. Torii turned around and walked back up to the help desk.

"Torii, what are you still doing here?" Sakura asked, sensing the girl's presence.

"Sakura, who was that woman?" Torii questioned, trying to see over the desk by standing on her toes.

"Do you mean Anko-sensei?" Torii nodded. Sakura looked a little nervous. "She's Menami-san's sensei, but they don't associate much anymore."

"Why not?" Sakura smiled grimly, and patted the blonde girl's head.

"Why don't you let Menami-san answer that," the pink-haired nurse replied.

"Fine, I will!" Torii stuck out her tongue at Sakura, and she furrowed her eyebrows back.

"Don't you use that tone with me, missy!" she said hotly.

"Waaaaahh!!! The mean ninja chick is yelling at me!" Torii whined.

"I'm not yelling at you, Torii-chan…"

"And now she's calling me names! Someone give her a time out!"

"You're name _is_ Torii."

"Yeah, well what if I don't want to be called that anymore, huh? Ever think about that, you meanie-head?"

"Well, I don't want to shove my fist in your face, but we all have to do things we don't want to sometimes, don't we?"

"She threatened me! CHILD ABUSE!!!"

"How can Menami stand this girl?" Sakura thought sadly as a crowd began to gather around Torii, still shooting her mouth off.

* * *

"Yo, ninja chick! What's for dinner? I'm starved!" Torii called, walking in the door to my house. I turned away from the stove to see the little girl throw herself on my couch. 

"I'm making chow mien," I told her, turning back to stir the noodles in the pan.

"It better not taste like cardboard."

We sat down to eat at my small kitchen table, and as soon as Torii took a bite, she spat it out.

"You jerk! It does taste like cardboard! Wait, no…it tastes like cardboard that was run through a batch of anchovies! Can't you do anything?" I suppressed the urge to dump my plate on her pompous blonde head.

"If you don't like it, go hungry," I said slowly, shaking with anger. Torii sat back in her chair, surprisingly defeated for once. I savored the sweet moment when I wasn't hearing her complain.

"Hey, ninja chick," Torii mentioned after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?" I raised a brow.

"I overheard something today. Your sensei, Inko, I think it was…"

"Anko," I corrected.

"Yeah, that! Anyway, I heard she used to be your sensei, but you haven't been very close for a while. Why is that?" I almost swallowed my chopsticks. While I was choking, Torii just sat back and enjoyed the show. When I finally managed to swallow my food, she just stared at me, still expecting an answer.

"Well, Anko-sensei and I were never very close in the first place," I lied, using a napkin to wipe my mouth. Torii stayed silent for few moments, still watching me.

"You didn't answer my question," Torii said irritably, clicking her tongue.

"Hey, do you want dessert?" I said suddenly, getting up and opening the fridge. "I have ice cream! How does that sound, cutie pie?" Torii backed away, a disgusted look on her face.

"Don't ever call me that again," she mumbled her eyes wide.

"Oh, but why not? You are a cutie pie!" Torii scowled, and got up from her chair. Before I knew it, she was hopping up and down on my head.

"Answer my question, dang-it!"

"No, you brat! Get off my head!"

"Why should I? It's not like I can damage your brain any further!"

"Why you little…" We fought for at least an hour, until Torii finally got tired and I had to carry her to my bed. I myself sat down on the couch, not able to sleep. I was still plagued with the annoying memories Torii had brought up with her questions.

* * *

Torii woke up an hour later, and visiting the restroom, sat lay back down in my bed, and was about to go back to sleep when she noticed something hard under my pillow. She reached underneath and pulled out a blue leather-bound notebook. The inside cover was written on in loopy handwriting. It had a short paragraph that Torii didn't bother to read. At the bottom of it, there was a name signed in the same handwriting. Kuro Takaya 

Torii immediately recognized the name from the hospital. The nurse had called Anko-sensei in to see someone named Takaya. Whether it was the same one, Torii had no idea.

She eagerly turned the pages of the book until she got to the next page with writing on it. It looked like a diary entry. She kept reading, realizing instantly what the book must be. Maybe she could get her answers here.

* * *

June 24, 1994 

Today my mommy gave me this book, and it made me so happy. Im gonna write in it every day until the end of time!

* * *

The next entry was dated a year later. Torii flipped through the pages until she found something of interest.

* * *

November 16, 1998 

I don't know where they took her. I don't even know if she's ever going to come back. Why? Why'd they take her? It's not like there's anything wrong with her? I mean, she cries a lot, but there isn't anything wrong with that. It's better than bottling your emotions up inside. I don't know how I'm going to live on my own. Please help me diary, I don't know what to do.

* * *

Torii sat staring at the page for quite a while, trying to make sense of it all. Eventually she gave up and continued turning pages, stopping when another entry caught her eye.

* * *

February 5, 2004 

I'm never talking to sensei again. How could she do that to me? By now I know there's something wrong with me. How could I not know? Everyone makes it very clear that I act immaturely, but what they don't realize is that I'm trying my hardest to change! I just feel like it's my nature to act this way, and it's really hard for me to act any other way. Maybe I should tell sensei that. No, I can't do that. She hit me for goodness sake! She did more than that. You want to know what she did? She tortured me. She pushed my head under water, and held it there until I nearly drowned. All because I cried about losing a fight. I understand her feelings, but torture is just taking it to far. I used to look up to her, but now I can't even look at her.

* * *

Torii sat there for the longest time, just staring at the pages of the leather-bound diary; my diary.

* * *

I'm going to say something one more time just so people are clear. I don't care if you review!! It won't make me update faster. I could update everything right now, since i have it all written, but i don't want to stay up that late, so...I'm not gonna! For the people who do and did reveiw, it means a lot to me, THANKYOU! All I'm saying is that if you don't want to take the time to review, DON'T!

Anywho, now that that's over with. (walks out of room)

(whispers from the audience) where'd she go?

Me: heh..little do they know I'm currently leading my double life as a pop star...in my dreams. I kinda feel bad for the imaginary people in dream land who have to listen to me sing...eh...now that I have successfully waisted your time, I shall be drifting into...snow...i forgot what i was saying...

-StarElement-


	11. Chapter 12: Secret's Meaning

Hey...

Audience: (glares...)

Me: I know it's been a long time but...you see...there was this thing...and...

Audience: Get on with it!!

Me: (cough) okay, welcome to the last chapter of "Operation: Get fuzzy-Eyebrows a Girlfriend." Yay!! (throws confettii)

audience: (silence...still glaring...)

Jiraiya: Why are they staring at you like that?

Me: Well, you see, about half a year ago i left this story with only the last chapter to go, and kinda fogot about it, and now there may be some people who hate me for it...most have probably just given up -- WHOLY MUSHROOMS! It's you! Jiraiya-sensei, you were my favorite character in the anime, i can't believe you'd come!! (squeals and knocks over w/ hug)

Audience: (sweatdrop)

Jiraiya: I came to do the disclaimer..."StarElement does not own Naruto or any characters from said anime. That's a relief..."

Me: Hey, I thought you liked chicks!

Jiraiya-sensei: And i thought you were a lesbian. We can't be right all the time.

Me: Okay...(dark cloud of doom hovers)...on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 12: Secret's Meaning

"Torii, what's wrong?" I asked, chewing on my cereal and swallowing. "You're unusually quiet today, not that I'm complaining." Torii looked at her reflection in the bowl of milk; she'd already finished all of her cereal.

"I'm going to talk to Anko-sensei," Torii said, slurping the rest of the milk out of her bowl. I froze, setting my spoon back down after it was half way to my mouth.

"You aren't going to ask her what happened between us, are you? I'm warning you Torii-chan, stay away from the subject."

"That's not what I'm asking her about. I already—I already gave up on that," Torii informed me. Of course she was going to tell me she already knew about that, but if I found out that she'd read my diary, she'd probably get something big and heavy thrown at her.

"Well, what do you want to see her about?" I inquired, playing along with what I thought was her lies. _Anko-sensei wouldn't tell her anything anyway, so why should I be worried? _

"None of your beeswax!" Torii slammed the door in my face, leaving me blinking stupidly. I scrambled to my feet and threw the door open.

"Hey, you get back here!" I yelled after her as Torii ran down the street. She looked back and made a face at me, then picked up speed. I groaned loudly, almost closing the door again, when I heard a voice that made me jump.

"Having problems with our youthful client?" Lee stood smiling at the bottom of the steps of my house's porch.

"Lee-kun!" I cried, composing myself, and greeting him with a warm smile. "Good morning!"

"What was wrong with her?" He gestured down the street to where Torii had run moments before.

"She wants to talk to my sensei, though I have no idea why," I explained. "She seems really determined, whatever the case."

"Determination is wonderful, Menami-chan! We should be glad to see this new spirit in Torii-chan—it means we're doing a great job in raising her!" I blushed furiously, realizing how much we sounded like a couple raising a rebellious teenager. Lee must have realized his mistake, but he covered it up with the first thing that came to his mind.

"Training!"

Author-san: What did you expect? Bananas?

"Huh?" I said, tilting my head.

"Do you want to train today?" I brightened and nodded quickly, jumping over the railing.

"Er…Menami-chan…do you want to put some clothes on first?" I turned bright red and was about to scream, thinking he meant I was entirely naked. Yes, I am paranoid. I sighed when I realized I was wearing a nightgown.

"Yeah, I'll go do that."

* * *

After wandering around for half an hour and asking twenty people of the whereabouts of Anko, Torii finally found her in the Hokage's office, giving her mission report.

"I spoke with the Kazekage, and he told me—"

"Hey, you! I'm gonna kill you!" Torii banged into the room and charged towards the purple-haired woman. Anko caught her by the ankle and held her upside down while she kicked and screamed.

"Who's this twerp?" she asked, turning her brown eyes to the squirming blonde girl.

"Torii-san, what are you doing?" the Hokage said sternly, taking her from Anko and setting her on her feet. "Shouldn't you be with Menami-san or Lee-san?" Torii just kept glaring at Anko with hate coursing through her veins.

"D-did…did you say Menami-san?" Anko said, suddenly loosing her cheerful demeanor.

"This girl is Menami-san's latest client, and current babysitting job," Tsunade informed, wrinkling her nose at the thought of the job.

"That's right! You remember your old student? The one you tortured!"

The room went deathly silent, kind of like the silence that lingered in the air after a gunshot.

"How'd you find out about that, you little brat?" Anko was staring down at Torii with a gleam in her eye, but not the good kind. "Did _she_ tell you?"

"No, I read it from her diary," Torii snapped, clenching her fists. "That's why you don't talk to each other anymore. You traumatized her, didn't you! She used to look up to you! How could you do something like that to your student?" Anko was trying desperately to control her temper.

"You don't understand what it is to be a ninja, kid."

"That may be true," Torii said in her squeaky voice. "But I do understand what it is to be a human." That was when Anko lost it, launching herself at the girl, only to be blocked by the Hokage. Anko calmed down instantly, remembering herself. There was silence for a moment.

"You don't think I'd take it back if I could?" Torii looked up at Anko, who was looking heartbroken. She seemed truly sad. "Every day I ask myself how I could have done something like that to my own student. Especially considering the circumstances…"

"What circumstances?" Torii asked, her tone still cold towards Anko.

"I found out a while after I…after it happened…that her moth—"

"Anko!" The Hokage silenced her sharply. "Shouldn't you let Menami-san decide if she wants a secret like that to get out?" Anko opened her mouth to talk back, then closed it, deciding the Hokage was right.

"Does this have something to do with her mother being in the hospital?" All eyes were on Torii now, and they looked accusing.

"Where are you getting these things, kid?" Anko said, walking around Tsunade and bending down to her level. Torii stared strait into her eyes. "I suppose you read that in her diary, too."

"Nope," Torii answered crossly. "I put that one together. Her diary did say something about someone being taken; someone that lived with her. But my biggest clue was this. Menami-chan wrote in her diary that her mother gave her the diary in the first place, and the name on the inside cover was Kuro Takaya. I heard the nurse say you were visiting Takaya yesterday, in the hospital."

"Clever, kid. Real clever. How'd you know I wasn't visiting a different Takaya?"

"I didn't until now, but thanks for filling me in," Torii said with a smirk.

"Guess I'll have to tell you now," Anko sighed.

"Guess you will."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted in his usual boisterous. Lee and I had been fighting a second before, but as soon as I turned around to look for Naruto, Lee landed a punch right on my face. I spun around and ended up on the ground.

"Is she okay?" Naruto asked, walking up to my body. I jumped up like nothing had happened a second later and cornered Naruto.

"I was winning the fight before you cam along, baka!" I said angrily. Naruto ignored me.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Training!" Lee said excitedly. I only gave him one of those what-does-it-look-like stares.

"Oh…you're still training together? I would've thought that would be little weird."

"What are you talking about?" Lee asked, his face so adorably confused that I had to blush.

"Menami-san, can I talk to Lee-san alone for a minute?" Naruto asked carefully. I nodded in all of my oblivious glory. If I'd been a little bit smarter, I would have caught on that Naruto wanted to talk about that night.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Naruto hissed when he was out of earshot with Lee.

"We already answered that, Naruto. We're training! Honestly, sometimes you can be so dense," Lee said jokingly, though not really sure what else to say considering he had no idea what in cotton candy land Naruto was on about.

"Why are you still hanging around her? You rejected her for kami's sake."

"Naruto-kun, I was drunk that night. We're cool."

"Cut the act, Lee." Naruto looked serious now, and though he didn't show it, he was pretty angry, too. "I know you weren't drunk that night. _She _knows it, too." Lee just stood there, dumbstruck.

"But…how?"

"How do you think? Sakura-chan and her are good friends." Lee felt his mouth grow dry.

"How long has she known?" Naruto began to get annoyed.

"Since the morning after. Hasn't she told you?" Lee shook his head, still shocked. I hadn't seemed any different. In fact, I'd seemed happier than ever since that night. He just couldn't believe it. Why hadn't I told him? Well that was a stupid question. He never planned on telling me, after all. Now he felt really stupid. Little did he know, it was nothing compared to what he had in store.

* * *

"So that's why she acted like that? She thought it was right?" Anko nodded, stroking the brown hair of the woman sleeping peacefully.

"It was kind of like instinct. Children get certain behaviors drilled into them at a young age." The older ninja was silent for a moment, then she heaved a sigh. "It wasn't even her fault, and I tortured her for it," she said. Torii was about to answer, but she stopped. My sensei's words played over and over again in her head.

"_It wasn't even her fault_."

Something finally clunked into place in Torii's scheming, clever brain. This was exactly what she needed, or better put, what he needed.

* * *

I had no clue on earth what Naruto and Lee had talked about by themselves. All I knew was when he came back from their little chat, Lee looked very pale. I ran to meet him, slightly concerned.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. "You don't look so good. Maybe we should call it quits for today. I can make you some chicken soup, if you like." Lee almost laughed at my fussing.

"That's all right," he told me, but I wasn't reassured. There was something wrong with him. I could tell by now.

"You should at least get some rest," I insisted. He nodded slowly.

"Okay. If that's what you want." Then, he was gone.

"Hey, Naruto-san, you wanna train?" I asked, turning around with a smile on my face. Naruto suddenly looked nervous.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" Naruto said, thinking of how he'd told Konoha about my crush on Lee. My smile turned to a grin and I cracked my knuckles.

"No, I'll be fine," I told him, getting ready to attack, thinking about how sweet revenge was.

* * *

Lee let the people shove past him and yell at him to watch where he was going. He didn't care. How could I recover that easily? He would expect it of Sakura or any other ninja, but certainly not me. I used to cry at every little thing that happened. What had wrought such a change in me? How could I have taken that so well?

Brooding and depression! Woot!

Although I'm sure everyone loved Lee being all dark and emo, a blonde girl interrupted his thoughts by running smack into him and falling backwards.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you—hey, it's the cucumber! You're just the guy I wanted to see!" Torii saluted to Lee professionally, then grabbed his hand and started dragging him along the street she'd just come running from. Lee played along, knowing if he didn't, Torii would use her evil to make him miserable. Amazing how such a cute girl can be so evil.

When they arrived at the hospital, Torii began to drag him down the left hallway, when a pretty voice interrupted them.

"Torii-chan, where are you taking Lee-san?" They turned around to face a smiling Sakura, standing patiently behind the help desk. Torii's heart was beating something furious, and her skin was crawling with impatience. She had to show Lee _now._

"Just to see someone in the hospital," Torii answered briefly, turning around to continue her journey, when Sakura stopped her again.

"Can I come along?" she asked sweetly. Torii scowled and turned back again, but her face softened when she saw a completely innocent look on the pink ninja's face. Sakura had no clue what was going on. Torii looked down at the floor thoughtfully for a second, then back up at Sakura.

"Yes, all right. Menami's been hiding this for too long anyway." Torii mumbled the last part to herself, then started to run, towing Lee along behind her, before anyone could comment. They flew through the hospital, up three floors and down a million hallways, until they came to a door that read: Psychiatric Diseases. Sakura raised her eyebrows when they stopped in front of it.

"Why are we here? I've never been here before," she murmured nervously. Torii observed Sakura, knowing she must be nervous about walking into a room full of insane people. She didn't have a clue about the seriousness of it all. Torii gave her a warm, reassuring smile, and put her hand on the doorknob.

* * *

"Sexy-jutsu!" Naruto yelled, proceeding to transform into a naked chick. I punched his brains out as soon as he transformed. He looked confused as soon as he recovered.

"Why didn't it work?" he said, scratching his head. I felt like shouting at him, but laughing at the same time. I settled for an angry fake-smile, but couldn't help twitching a little.

"Because, Naruto, I'm a GIRL!" I snarled, slapping him in the face. Naruto got this look on his face like he was just discovering something for the first time and was very surprised. I glared at him. He then cracked up, telling me that the whole thing was a joke. I continued to scowl at first, but then cracked up a long with him.

* * *

"Torii-san! What are they doing here?" Anko immediately stood up strait and walked over to the group of three, looking stern. Lee shrunk back and tried to look innocent. Sakura merely looked dumbfounded, asking herself the same question.

"Relax. They need to know," Torii said bravely. Anko shook her head, going over to a hospital bed and pulling the curtains around it, hiding the brown-haired woman sleeping in it.

"That's Menami's decision," Anko told her. "We agreed on that." Torii started to get angry.

"They don't even have to tell Menami-san that they know. Trust me, they just need to know," the small blonde said.

"I'm sorry," Anko said firmly. "I can't permit this." Lee was getting curious now, and while Anko and Torii argued, he sneaked around the back and slipped in the small square of room made by the curtain. It was a normal hospital bed, and there was a beautiful woman sleeping calmly inside. She had long brown hair and a warm face, but the skin around her eyes was puffy and red. She looked…familiar. Lee glanced around the bed and spotted a small, leather-bound book on the bedside table.

"It's about time Menami-san stops keeping secrets!" Torii said loudly, balling her hands into fists.

"It's her choice to make, you little brat!" Anko said angrily. They both fell silent when the curtain surrounding the bed behind Anko was thrown open. Lee stood at the foot of the bed, holding a blue, leather book in his hands.

"Is someone going to tell me what this is about," Lee said, his chest rising and falling with ragged breaths. He looked angry. No one spoke, so Lee tried again. "This is Menami-chan's diary," he explained, holding up the book. "Why is it here?" Torii was the first one to speak.

"The woman sleeping behind you," she told him, gesturing to her. "That's Menami-san's mother."

* * *

My kick went right over Naruto's head, barely scraping his crazy haircut. He stopped and felt on his head to make sure I hadn't done anything.

"Don't touch the hair!" he said defiantly, putting his hands up in guard position. I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"First of all, I will if I want to. Second of all, do you perhaps bat for the other team?" Naruto looked wondrous.

"Huh?"

"Are ya gay?"

"No!" I started laughing. "I'm not!"

Author-san: For all of those SasuNaru fans out there, I have one thing to say. Living proof! Or, disproof…anywho, Naruto said he's NOT gay, so get your heads out of the gutter. And neither is Lee!

When I didn't stop laughing, Naruto turned his head to the side. "Your face," he said. I laughed harder.

"Oh, great comeback," I told him, smirking.

"Your mom's a comeback," he answered lamely. We both cracked up at that one. When we finished laughing, we started to fight again.

* * *

"She's…what?" Lee said, frozen in his spot. Anko sighed deeply.

"I'd hoped it would never come to this," Anko said, seeming tired. "I thought my student would tell people when she was ready. But I guess not." Anko then went into full account of my story.

"When she was seven years old, Menami-san had her mother taken away from her. Takaya, the woman you see here, was believed to have a mental disease that made her overly distraught." At this, Anko saw both Sakura and Lee's expressions change. "So you remember how Menami-san acted when she was young? She learned that from her mother. However, Menami had no such mental disability. She merely learned how to behave from Takaya, and from then on it was hard to change. When something happens to a young person, it can be hard to change them as an older person."

Sakura nodded understandingly, remembering her old teammate.

"Menami-san never told anyone about her life at home, but her classmates found out when they tried to play a prank on her. When they accidentally let it slip to the academy teacher, he informed the Hokage, and Takaya-san was ordered to be tested. When she was found to have a mental disease, they took her here. Still, this did not help Menami-san. My student continued to show behavior similar to her mother's."

"I haven't seen Menami-san cry in such a long time, though," Sakura remarked thoughtfully, her face pale. She couldn't believe I would keep such a secret for such a long time. Now _she_ felt like crying. All of those people that picked on her, and it wasn't even her fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It just happened like this.

"That's because when she was about fourteen years old, she started to change rapidly. Her teammates, Kurabo and Hare, said it was like—"

"—She woke up one day and was a completely different person," Lee finished Anko's sentence. Everyone's eyes flew to him. He was holding my diary limply in his left hand, staring at Anko with intensity. "Gai-sensei told me a little about this, but…I had no idea…"

"No one did," Anko mumbled. "Not even me. And that's why I…" Her hands clenched into fists, her knuckles white. She was shaking. Sakura remembered Anko from the chunnin exams, and wondered why she seemed so different right now. Everyone remained silent, waiting for her to speak. "I…I tortured her…"

No one dared speak. They were waiting for some kind of explanation that would make it justifiable. Maybe Anko had thought Menami was a disguised enemy. Heck, maybe she was! Maybe…

"I thought if I tortured her for crying, she wouldn't do it anymore. She…she went to the hospital after that. That's when I found out about Takaya. Menami-san hasn't talked to me since. I've visited Takaya every day since that day."

* * *

"Naruto-kun, Torii isn't in my house," I said, closing the door behind me. We'd finished training by then. He kicked my big fat butt, but it was still a good fight. "Where do you think she is?"

"She's been hanging around Sakura-chan a lot lately," Naruto informed, wishing he were as cute as Torii, able to get away with almost anything.

"I guess I'll go check at the hospital, then," I said, shrugging and taking off down the street.

* * *

"Lee, where are you going?" Sakura asked. Lee had shoved his way past everyone towards the door. Sakura left after him and Torii followed. They lost him in the crowds of the Konoha streets.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura said frantically, climbing on top of some stranger on the street so she could look for Lee. Torii did the same. The two strangers just happened to be Hare and Kurabo, who were both perplexed as hell.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I saw the look in his eye." Torii said, looking assuredly at Sakura. "Hey, you down there! Your shoulders are uncomfortable to stand on! Make it better!" Torii screamed suddenly, kicking Hare in the face. Hare just stood there, quite prepared to rip the girl's head off.

"What do you mean the look in his eye? Did he have that gleam? Like the one that tells you that he's on a murderous rampage? My gosh, we've got to stop him!" Kurabo threw her off his shoulders.

"Then go do it!" he yelled.

* * *

I made it to the hospital, looking around for Torii, but not seeing her or Sakura anywhere. I was just about to give up when I saw a familiar face coming towards me. I stood frozen, not knowing what to do. I hadn't seen her in ages, let alone been this close to her. There was a nurse accompanying her, talking to her about something or other.

"I'm very happy you visit her so often. She has no other visitors, you know. Menami-san comes once in a while, but not as often as you do. We think Takaya is getting better, also. She hasn't cried in at least a week. She might even be able to return home, but the chances are slim to none—"

The nurse stopped talking when she saw me. Anko looked up because of the silence, and her eyes widened. "M-Menami-san…" she stammered. I was looking at her with an expression of disbelief on my face. I couldn't comprehend what the nurse had said.

"You…you knew?" I said meekly, my throat dry. "How long have you known?" My teacher's eyes narrowed. Something was clawing at her heart, ripping it to shreds.

"I found o-out a-after…after I…after I t-tor…" I'd never seen Anko-sensei having trouble with words. She was usually as smooth as a snake with dialogue.

"After you tortured me?" I offered, suddenly wanting to help my old sensei. She nodded, closing her eyes and drawing a shuddering breath. This was hard for me, too. I hadn't talked to Sensei in so long, I had no idea what to say.

"I've visited her every day," Anko-sensei told me, getting a grip on herself. "I…I guess I thought it would somehow make up for my actions. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have just done this a long time ago." She walked up to me and placed her hand on my head. I flinched, memories flashing through my mind, but still held my ground. I stared bravely into her eyes. Anko then saw a connection between Torii and I. We'd both changed in our own ways. "I'm sorry, kid," she said, staring back at me regretfully. I smiled at her.

"I'm not a kid anymore," I replied. Then, Sensei laughed fully, ruffling up my hair, then fixing it.

* * *

"Not there," Lee said irritably, walking away from a huge, expensive restaurant while looking into his nearly empty wallet regretfully. "I haven't had any big missions for a while, so I don't have much money."

"Lee-san!!" He looked up to see Sakura running towards him desperately, with Torii trailing behind.

"We found the giant leprechaun!" Torii cried. Lee raised his huge eyebrows at the new nickname Torii had created.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked breathlessly, brushing hair out of her face.

"I'm looking for the nicest restaurant I can afford," Lee said, showing them his empty wallet. Torii squealed in excitement.

"Why are you looking for a restaurant? Are you planning a…DATE?!" Suddenly, ten heads flew in their direction, and the girls they belonged to swarmed like flies at the mention of romance.

"Who are you taking on a date, Lee-kun? It isn't Menami-san, is it?" they all cooed. Lee was hesitant at first, but then he grinned.

"Actually, it is," he announced, deciding there was no use in hiding it anymore. Menami was beautiful and sweet. Why should he hide it? As soon as he said this, all ten girls screamed their lungs out.

"HE'S TAKING HER ON A DATE!! LEE-KUN IS TAKING MENAMI-SAN ON A DATE!! ALL GIRLS ASSOCIATED WITH 'OPERATION: GET FUZZY-EYEBROWS A GIRLFRIEND', MEET IN THE CAFÉ!" He realized all ten girls using loudspeakers (that had appeared from nowhere), and blushed crimson, knowing I must have heard it.

At the café!

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" Another girl walked in the café, and Lee cringed visibly. Every time this happened, he came out of it flattened.

"LEE IS TAKING MENAMI ON A DATE!" the committee screamed. I think it was safe to say by that time that everyone else had left the café. The girl that just walked in squealed and tackled Lee. When the girls saw this, they followed suit. Lee was strong, but not a lot of people would come out in top form after being tackled by every girl in Konoha. When they climbed off of him, he floated in the air, seemingly made out of paper. When he had recovered a little, Lee made a break for it. The girls instantly surrounded him.

"Let me go, please! It isn't worth it, I can't take it!" He cried, trying his best to escape.

"Lee-san! Girls!" a strong voice called. They all backed up and tried to look like nothing had happened. Tsunade approached them, sipping a cup of sake.

"Hokage-sama!" Lee said, bowing respectfully. "You're behind this too?" Tsunade looked calm for a moment, and then her face split into a grin and she squeezed Lee in her arms.

"You two are going to be so cute together!" she said, picking him up and spinning him around like a little kid. That pretty much shut everyone up. When she was done smothering Lee, the Hokage backed off, still grinning, and said, "don't you worry. I'll get you the best restaurant in Konoha!"

"I also want this to be a youthful date, Hokage-sama! How can we make it youthfully romantic?" Lee asked eagerly, the committee's excitement infecting him.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Torii's squeaky voice bellowed above the crowd. She was so small, however, that no one could find her. Torii scoffed and jumped on top of Sakura's head. "Lee, do you still have her diary?" Torii asked, jumping from head to head until she reached him. Lee nodded, taking out the blue book. Torii grabbed it from him. "Schedule the dinner for six o'clock, Hokage-sama," she announced. "Leprechaun, be at the restaurant by then. You hear me? Don't be late!"

"Hey, I wonder if Kakashi would be late for a date…" Sakura thought out loud. The girls perked up, forming plans in their heads to be carried out after they were done with the operation at hand.

Author-san: Foreshadowing...ooohh...O.O

* * *

"Crap, I'm late!" Lee thought as he ran towards the five-star restaurant Tsunade had kindly booked a reservation for. It was 6:15, and Lee had been too obsessed with his appearance to notice the time.

Meanwhile, Torii put her plan into action back at my house. She cracked the door to my bedroom to make sure I was there and then opened it all the way.

"Hey, Menami-chaaaaan!" Torii squeaked in a teasing voice. "Look what I found!" I turned from the kitchen counter around to see Torii standing on the couch, holding up a blue book.

"My diary! Give it back, you little twerp!" I screamed, taking off after her out the door. I chased her down three blocks until she ran into a very ritzy part of town. I was befuddled, but she kept on going, so I did too. Torii then took a sharp turn left and ran into a huge, five-star restaurant. I stopped outside the door, not sure whether to go in or not.

"I'm late, I'm late!" Lee thought urgently. When he finally reached the restaurant, Lee almost got the door open when he heard a familiar voice.

"Lee? What are you doing in a tux?" I was standing to the side, looking at him, dumbfounded. He looked so…good.

"Menami-chan! Um…LOOK, EVERYONE! IT'S SASUKE!! HE'S RETURNED!" I looked to where Lee was pointing, then was run down by a horde of hysterical girls screaming Sasuke's name (and Naruto, who was screaming about the many ways he was going to kill Sasuke-kun).

When I recovered and got to my feet, Lee had disappeared. That was when I remembered my diary. I squealed and went charging into the restaurant, completely ignoring the waiter at the front when he asked me if I had a reservation.

"Have you seen a little girl, about yay high, with blonde hair?" I asked a passing waitress, making motions with my hands. The waitress looked very familiar, but was wearing sunglasses. And I was flustered, so I probably wouldn't be able to tell Choji from an elephant.

Author-san: No one can, anyway…

(Is brutally stabbed by fan girls)

Author-san's ghost: Wait, he has fan girls? (dies again)

Gaara: Yippee! Dead people!

Anywho, the waitress smiled mischievously and pointed to a set of stairs leading to a private room. I tore up them without thinking and burst through the door.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY YOU FLIPPING—Lee-kun?" My eyes grew to the size of basketballs. Lee was sitting in a fancy chair, leaning back with his hands behind his head, gazing coolly at me. Torii was nowhere to be seen. In front of Lee was a small table for two, set with gleaming silverware and a bouquet of the loveliest roses I'd ever seen. I stood in shock for a moment, but when my senses came to me, I blushed. "I'm asleep, I'm dreaming. That sucks! Torture me no longer, dreams!" I cried dramatically, turning to leave. That was when I felt a pair of strong hands encircle me and turn me around.

I didn't feel anything for a moment. I guess somewhere in my subconscious I knew I was being kissed, but it hadn't yet reached my brain. When it did, however, I melted instantly. It wasn't even like my wildest dreams. I couldn't believe what was happening. I'd given up on it days ago, even though I always knew I could never really give up on it.

Then, as soon as it had begun, the kiss ended. He backed away and stared strait into my eyes lovingly. "Lee-kun," I whispered, touching my fingers to my lips. Then a thought crossed my mind. "You aren't drunk, are you?" He shook his head, just giving me a quiet smile. "Then…what's going on?" Lee pressed a finger my lips, pulling out my chair and sitting me down. He sat down across from me, taking out his menu, and looking over it. I crossed my arms, demanding an explanation.

"Menami-chan, I love you," Lee said smoothly, "but let's order first."

Lee explained everything to me over dinner. I let him plow on until I was sure he was done. I was smiling awkwardly by then.

"Lee, my behavior wasn't my mother's fault, if that's what you were thinking," I told him firmly, trying not to be too harsh. Lee nodded understandingly.

"I know! It wasn't anyone's fault, it just happened!" he said formally, as though he were addressing the Hokage.

"Okay. But you should know, on the night that I confessed my love to you, I know you weren't—"

"Drunk?"

"Yeah…I'm…I'm really sorry about all the crying I did. It was immature." Lee smiled thoughtfully.

"You've got a lot to learn, Menami-san." I looked questioningly at him. "I mean about what's mature and what's not. I don't think I can teach you, though. I wasn't exactly acting my age throughout this. Anyway, there's something I want to ask you."

OMG! He can't be talking about that…what if he is? Would Lee-kun really ask me to marry him? I'm too young for that! 

"What made you change yourself?" I nearly fell out of my chair from relief. Then I blushed, thinking of my answer to the question he _did_ ask.

"Um…well, I guess…you did." It was Lee's turn to nearly fall out of his chair. I continued before he could say anything. "When I saw you working so hard to become great, even when the odds were against you, I was…inspired. You never got discouraged. I realized I wanted to be like that, too."

We spent the rest of the night telling each other every secret we'd ever kept. It was the best night of my life. I felt I really belonged there…with Lee-kun. He reassured me of that, too.

I wanted it to last forever, but it didn't. It annoyingly was over before I could blink. The walk home, however, was something I knew I would never forget.

"Lee-kun, I'm really sorry to have caused you so much trouble," I told him for the thousandth time. I just loved to be reassured that he actually didn't mind.

"It wasn't any trouble, Menami-chan," he responded for the thousandth time. "Why are you so worried about it?"

"It's just that...I acted like one of Sasuke's crazed fan girls. You can't tell me that didn't annoy you!"

"Sasuke has always gotten that kind of attention, which is why he doesn't appreciate it," Lee explained, surprisingly calm. "But, for me, who has only received praise from Gai-sensei and a few select others, the way you acted was...refreshing, if not a little overwhelming."

"I knew it, I knew I freaked you out! I'm so sorry..." Lee frowned when he saw the glimmer that was always present in my green eyes dim slightly. He put his arm comfortingly around my shoulders, and I had to stop myself from squeaking in embarrassment.

"No, I'm sorry, Menami-chan. I was a selfish jerk. You loved me, and first I was unable to realize it! And then, when I did realize it, I pushed you away! I promise, I will never hurt you again. If I do, I will do nine hundred pushups, one thousand kicks, and one thousand laps around Konoha on my hands! It's a promise!"

For some reason, this was all I could think of right now:

_I sure hope "It's a promise" doesn't become his catch phrase, like Naruto's "Believe it!" People will drown themselves._

"And I'll be there right beside you," I told him truthfully, fire in my eyes. "We are training companions, after all!!" Lee shook his head. I thought I hadn't seen right, thinking for one horrible moment that I had been drugged by Sakura or something. "Lee-kun?"

"You are right, Menami-chan!" he told me loudly and then his voice softened. "We are training companions. But you are also my girlfriend."

_Omigosh, that was like, so corny! (Fake preppy accent) I mean, like, seriously! (cough) Sorry 'bout the accent. But really, that was kinda corny...oh well. It's Lee-kun. We forgive Lee-kun._

_Pulling back to reality here..._Then, I was at my house, and a very amused Torii-chan was looking out my window, as if watching her favorite television program.

"Well...should we train together tomorrow?" I said, looking brightly into his wonderful black eyes. I expected him to say something like "No, why don't we go on a date instead?" And yet, if he did, I would probably die, come back to life, then kick his butt on the notion that he was an impostor, then die again upon discovering that he wasn't. If he did, he just wouldn't be Rock Lee, the awesome, never-give-up goofball that beat Sasuke into the ground (YEAH!).

"Of course! I will see you tomorrow, Menami-chan!" Then, he tried to kiss me, but ended up missing and falling over, banging his head against the door. Torii flitted over to us, opening the door, looking at Lee in the tux, then glaring at me.

"What did you do to Fuzzy-Eyebrows?" Torii squealed, picking Lee up by the shoulders and shaking him viscously. "You killed him, you vampire!" I had to roll my eyes at that. How did she come up with this stuff?

"I didn't kill him, he's just unconscious," I said, fighting the urge to laugh. "He...uh...tried to kiss me, and he missed. At least, I think he tried to kiss me..."

* * *

The next day, Tsunade gave the word for Torii to be sent home. A sigh of relief traveled around Konoha, and almost no one came to see her off. Lee and I escorted her back to her city. Surprisingly she only complained once along the way. Lee had started to kiss me, and Torii ducked away in embarrassment. When we were done, she screamed at us. Something about "public displays of affection."

Meanwhile, a café in Konoha was packed with girls, all giggling and screeching with joy.

Manager: And just when I thought I'd gotten rid of them…

"Order, Order" Sakura called. No one paid any attention. Sakura grew angry and punched the floor, creating a small earthquake. After the screams had died down, she started to speak in a commanding voice.

"I've gotten requests and have decided to organize a new operation, because the last one worked so well." Giggles and shrieks from the crowd. "Okay, anyone who has ideas for 'Operation: Get the Copy-Ninja a Date', please raise their hands!"

* * *

Woot! Finally got all of it posted! Took a while didn't it...(walks into room, turns on light)

Everyone from my story: Surprise!!!

Me: WTF!

(And then i party all night long with the characters from my story. Yeah, you only wish you were me.)

I think I've also grown up a bit in the year i haven't done anything with this story. I really don't care if you flame me anymore. It's good for my writing, right?

Lee-san: That's the spirit!

Me: Oh, Lee-san. (tears) You make me so happy...

(And...we skip off into the sunset only to be run over by a giant bread truck)

the End!

-StarElement-


End file.
